Batman: Arkham-City Huntress
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The next stage in the terror of the Arkham events, and Helena must step up to the plate once again. The City is overrun and Batman and Huntress must team up with many other members of the BatFamily to stop the Joker's latest plan. And both old and new Bat's rise. Helena/Ivy/Harley Bruce(Batman)/Selina(Catwoman)/Talia Al Ghul
1. Chapter 1

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

It was a dark night, thunder flashing every now and again in the sky

A simple thug panted as he ran through the raining Gotham streets while two female figures chased after him on the rooftops

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" The thug panicked as he ran down an alley hoping to dodge them...not a good move.

One of the figure's landed before him, this one having a thin, petit female form clad in black leather with an outlined yellow bat symbol on her small chest as well as a yellow utility belt but the rest was all black leather including over her eyes and on over her mouth with two small sharp 'ears' coming off her head with her hair hidden under the hood

"Stop." The girl said simply as the second figure landed behind the thug

"S-Stay back!" the thug produced a gun shaking in his hand, his teeth chattering and nerves were shot. He walked back into a wall effectively closing him in.

"Now that's not nice." The second figure joked, kicking the gun from his hand and the first girl punched him in the face. The thug fell to the floor unconscious in a second

"Nice." The Yellow-Bat sigil figure answered to the second.

The second figure was dressed in a purple and black armour with a purple domino-like mask

They were Bat-Girl and Huntress, the daughters of the Bat.

After handcuffing the man to a lamppost the took off into the sky via grappling hook to the roof of a nearby building

"That was quick. Back home for Alfred's cookies!" Huntress smiled

"Hmm..." Bat-Girl hummed pleasantly thinking of said cookies

Bat-Girl said nothing, pulling her mask off revealing an Asian girl with short black hair and brown eyes

They were Helena Wayne and Cassandra Cain

"Ah welcome back Miss Helena and Miss Cassandra. Will you be requiring anything?" Alfred came down in his neatly pressed suit.

"Cookie's please Grandpa." Helena smiled, waving

"Of course. Anything for you Miss Cassandra?" Alfred asked

"Milk." Was all Cassandra said

"I'll be with those shortly." Alfred smiled

"I can come help Grandpa Alfred." Helena offered

"No Miss Helena, it is fine." Alfred smiled; glad to have such a happy face around the area again

Helena looked back at Cassandra and sighed happily "I love my life." She smiled

"Why?" Cassandra asked

"I'm with my family, I have: my dad, my uncles and aunts..." Helena smiled then immediately "My girlfriends..." Then back to normal level.

"What?" Cassandra asked at the last bit

"Nothing. Let's head up to the living room. I fancy a comfy seat." Helena deflected it.

Cassandra shrugged and began to take her costume off, uncaring, right in front of Helena

"Don't you want changing screen Cass?" Helena asked

Cassandra just shrugged it off and continued to take her costume off.

She wore nothing under it but a black sports bra and shorts, revealing her small feminine yet muscular body covered in crisscrossing scars.

"You...um...You want a towel Cass?" Helena asked kindly

"No." Cassandra answered as she began to put on some casual clothes and headed upstairs.

"She is very blunt." Helena chuckled as she walked off to get out of her armour

'I hope Ivy and Harley are okay...it's been a while.' Helena thought kindly about her two lovers. 'I wonder what mom would say if she knew?'

She had been unable to contact Selena as of yet, unable to hold back her fear.

Ivy and Harley had also been transported to the new 'Arkham City'

"Please be safe." Helena thought out loud.

*time skip*

Helena and Cassandra were in the living room doing their own thing when on the television came the news with urgency.

"Bruce Wayne, the Trillionare playboy philanthropist, has been attacked and dragged into Arkham City along with the Mayor of Gotham, Quincy Sharp, by TYGER Guards. No reason has been given and Gotham Police are trying to get the two important members of Gotham society free." Vicky Vale said in sadness

"No, you and Uncle Tim are needed in Gotham, I'll go!" Helena said "... where IS Uncle Tim anyway?"

"With Steph." Cassandra flinched

"Okay...I'll contact you when I find them. Tell Grandpa Alfred where I've gone; okay?" Helena asked

"Okay." Cassandra answered

"Thanks Aunt Cassandra." Helena hugged her father's adoptive daughter.

"Be safe sister." Cassandra said, awkwardly hugging her back, before Helena took off running

Helena soared into the BatCave and sped dressed herself into her armour. "Hold on dad." she told herself

*In Arkham City*

Bruce Wayne slid the armoured cowl over his face as he turned away from the BatPod that had transported his suit, looking over Arkham City

"Oracle. Are you there?" Batman asked his friend through his headset.

"Bruce? Oh thank god! I was worried there for a while." The female voice of Barbra Gordon sighed

"I'm fine Oracle. I'm going to figure out why this has happened." Batman answered

"Okay, just remember: you're in a lion's den." Oracle responded

"Just like Arkham Asylum." Batman answered "I'll be fine."

"Of course." She chuckled

Batman began to soar through Arkham City aimed to find out WHY he was captured along with other political prisoners.

He had heard about something called Protocol Ten.

If anyone knew what was going on... it would be Selena Kyle, Catwoman

... Selena... The mother of his daughter from an alternate timeline

'Selena...Helena said I end up with her...But Talia...' Bruce thought as he saw a political prisoner being ambushed by a group of thugs

"Work first. Personal problems later." He thought; dive-bombing a thug

*By the outskirts of Arkham City*

Huntress landed on a rooftop at the outskirts of the city "Okay. Dad and mom are around here somewhere." Huntress spoke to herself

"... mom." She sighed, thinking of how to get over the massive wall

*Deep in Arkham City*

A green skinned woman sighed as she stroked her plants as she lay on a bed; thinking of her lover back from the Asylum.

"Oh Helena, I wish I could see you again." She smiled sadly

'We want other mommy too.' the plants spoke to her.

"I know babies." Ivy sighed stroking them softly.

"I know." She whispered, kissing the flower "And Harley... Oh poor Harley..."

*time skip- Courthouse*

"Thanks for the save but don't expect a thank you." A girl in all black leather wearing a leather hood and red goggles along with her outfit showing her cleavage and she had green eyes with short black hair

"I know, Selina." Batman answered

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked seductively

"To find out why they wanted Bruce Wayne here. As well as Protocol Ten." Batman answered

"And what about me?" Selina asked playfully hoping to entice him.

"What is Protocol Ten?" He said, still in his tough guy voice

"Not sure. Something big though...maybe we can discuss it over a saucer of milk?" Selina teased

"Look out!" Bruce gasped, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way as a bullet flew through the window

"Wow. You DO care." Selina gasped

'Of course I do. For Helena' Bruce thought "It's nothing."

"Now... get out of here."

"Nuh-uh Bruce. There's something I need first, THEN I'll get out of here." Selina answered

Bruce sighed as Selena strutted out of the court house

"You know...you can still call me." Selina winked as she whipped off.

"Bruce, what happened?" Oracle asked through the headset.

"Someone just tried to kill someone." He deadpanned, activating Detective mode

"No need to get snippy Bruce." Oracle answered

*with Selena*

'What was with him? He seemed more gentle as he grabbed me.' Selina thought to herself.

She shrugged, jumping from building to building. She needed to get the money that Strange had hidden... she needed Ivy's help

That was when a section of the wall near the top exploded

"The hell? Damn!" Selina seethed

Jumping out of the hole was a woman wearing purple, white and black armour

As the debris settled Catwoman waved the dust away and the woman who leaped out of the window coughed, getting the dust out from her lungs.

"That was close." She coughed, revealing it to be Helena

"Hey kid." Selina spoke which immediately got Helena's attention "What're you doing here?"

'Mom...' Helena thought as she saw her mother.

And, like when she saw her dad... she couldn't control herself. She all but jumped at Selena, hugging her tightly as she held back tears

"Err..." Selina felt a little uncomfortable...but at the same time it was like being hugged by Bruce...only less sexual.

"M... Mom... it's really you." Helena sniffed

'Mom?' Selina thought

Helena looked straight at her mother in the eyes and saw the same woman who raised her for a time and remembered the warmth and kindness she showed her.

She smiled and just kept hugging Selina

"Okay...getting a little creeped out here. Who are you?" Selina asked

"I-I'm Helena. I'm your daughter." Helena answered honestly.

"M... My daughter?!" Selena said in disbelief

"Yea. I'm from an alternate timeline." She smiled

"Okay." Selina answered as she examined Helena's features. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

Except for the bright, pale blue eyes

"You have his eyes..." Selina teared up slightly.

"Yes... And you're everything else." Helena joked

Selina couldn't deny it. This feeling she had in her heart... she KNEW she was telling the truth

"Why have you come here?" Selina asked as the two of them rose.

"To stop a LOT of disasters... but why I'm HERE is to find dad." Helena explained

"I guess being from a future timeline you need to ensure our survival." Selina understood

"... Yes." She nodded, sighing

"Hmm...I have an idea: How about a mother-daughter bonding time?" Selina had an instant idea thinking THIS would help Bruce not be such a stick in the mud.

"R... really?" Helena gasped

"Yeah. I'd like to see how my baby girl rocks." Selina smiled

Helena grinned, and pulled Selena into a hug "Thank you! And I can show you what dad taught me!" The 18 year old smiled

"Not EVERYTHING he knows I hope." Selina noticed a double entendre in her daughter's speech

"MOM!" Helena blushed

"Come on. Let's move." Selina chuckled

Helena blushed, shooting a grappling hook as she followed her mother who swung using her whip

The fun had just begun

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Ivy pouted, sitting in her throne again as she petted the flower next to her knee

"Hmm..." Ivy sighed

'Where's mommy? Does she hate us?' a vice asked Ivy

"No...No babies. Mommy Helena doesn't hate you...she's just busy." Ivy reassured her "baby"

'She's coming! She's coming!' Another voice cheered 'Mommy is coming here with weird Cat Lady!"'

And Ivy's blood red lips spread into a wide smile

*with Helena and Selena*

'I can't believe this. Mon and I, together again. Maybe...maybe I can get her and dad together!' Helena thought as they swung to a group of apartments.

Selena narrowed her eyes as she saw a group of punks waiting outside her apartment

Instantly mother and daughter charged, Helena easily adapting as the two seemed to dance together as they... well... beat the crap out of the Penguin's men

"Better than spending $50 at the gym." Helena joked

"Oh yeah. Ooh..." Selina smiled and pocketed Penguin's Men's wallet contents.

"Well...if you're going to contribute to charities...why not live with dad?" Helena asked hoping to get the two together.

"... Helena." Selina sighed

"What?" Helena asked cutely.

"Nothing. Let's go, I need to see Ivy." Selina said, casting her whip and jumping away towards the water

'Well... nice try Helena.' The black haired girl sighed, following Selina

As the two arrived at Ivy's apartment Helena felt worried but happy. She was happy to see Ivy again; but she was nervous as hell because of her mother not knowing about their relationship.

But her fear and joy faded at the sight of TYGER guards surrounding Ivy's home, trying to find a way in.

"Oh no." Helena whispered

"Shit. Come on there's a back way." Selina answered going to the fire exit.

Helena nodded, following her mother

As the two managed to sneak into Ivy's room they saw the botanical forest that was Ivy's home. "Ivy. Ivy you there?" Selina asked

"Selina? That you?" Ivy asked back

"Ivy!" Helena called back

"Helena." Ivy smiled as she saw them both.

Suddenly vines wrapped around the mother and daughter's legs, and dragged them up so they were hanging upside down before the green skinned woman.

"Please." Ivy scoffed, clicking her fingers. As soon as the TYGER guards got through the doors their bodies where enveloped within strange pods and within seconds they stopped moving

"What are those Ivy?" Selina asked her Siren friend

"A variety of Venus Fly Trap. They aren't going to die... just sleep." Ivy smiled

"Hey!" Helena called, Selena and ivy turning to her. The upside down heroine was laughing as she covered her crotch with one hand and held some vines in the other. Vines had crawled up her leg and where trying to get under her hand while others were trying to get at her breasts "Mommy's happy to see you to babies but calm down!" She laughed, kissing the vines in her hand.

"Helena...is there something you need to tell me?" Selina asked crossing her arms in an authoritative manner.

"Err..." Helena muttered "... Ivy, Harley and I are in a relationship?"

"You're...WHAT?" Selina answered with a raised eyebrow.

"We hooked up back in Arkham." Ivy shrugged it off

As Selina was stunned Helena asked "Err babies...can you put me down now? Mommy's head is filling with blood."

The vines did as they were told, setting her down gently

"Thank you babies." Helena kissed the vines.

"So. Are we heading out or what now? And should I be concerned by this?" Selina asked

"Not at all." Ivy said, rolling her eyes before she pulled Helena into a kiss

Selina looked at her on/off teammate kissing her future daughter and I swear that her costume cat ears perked up.

Helena moaned onto the kiss softly, running her hands along Ivy's legs before they broke the kiss

"We've missed you Mommy." Ivy smiled.

"I've missed you too." Helena answered "Err... Mom? What did you need to talk to Ivy about?"

"Right. I need to get into Arkham City's vault. I heard you had a key to get in there." Selina asked

"Well, you're wrong. You need Strange's passcodes and the LOCATION of the vault, the latter being what I have." Ivy scoffed

"Well that's good. How about you divulge it to me?" Selina smiled

"On one condition." Ivy asked

"Okay..." Selina raised her eyebrow but Helena immediately thought of what Ivy could want.

"Helena stays with me. For a while." Ivy answered

"WHAT?!" Selena snapped

"It's only fair." Ivy answered "Helena can pick up after YOUR mistake."

"It's fine Mom." Helena smiled at the snarling Selena... well... she was more HISSING than growling

"Fine. But I want that location." Selina reluctantly agreed.

"Done." Ivy smiled slipping her hand on Helena's posterior

*With Bruce.*

Bruce groaned as he was awakened, a fake Brooklyn accent snapped at him

"Yoh Bats! You awake yet?" the voice asked him

"Erg." He groaned, his eyes slowly opening. Standing before him was Harley Quinn in a new outfit, a more casual outfit that still matched her classic costume. She had a black boot on her right foot and a red one on her left, she was wearing leather pants with the left side being black and the right side left, peaking out of the sides of the tight clothing where the black straps of a thong, over her chest was a red corset with black accents, she was wearing leather fingerless gloves that matched her boots colour wise, her face was painted white with lots of blush on the pale cheeks, her top lip had red lipstick and the bottom lip had black lipstick, her hair was done up in a set of pigtails with the tips dyed to match her pants

"Harley?" Batman asked using her first name and not her last. He figured he better use Harley's name instead of just calling her "Quinn" since she and Helena were...technically together.

"Oh good, you're up! Mr J wants to see you!" She said with clear fake joy, Bruce noticing the thick black collar around her neck with a red light

"What's going on Harley?" Batman asked as he got up.

"Why hello... bats." A sick and boil covered Joker greeted

"Joker...what happened to you?" Batman asked

"Turns out Titan has a bad side-effect *cough, cough* Not good for the body it seems." Joker answered with an even sicker grin than before. "The doc said I only had a few days to live... I gave him a few seconds."

"What do you want with me Joker?" Batman ordered

"Bullet to the head Bat's." Joker said, rolling his eyes

"I owe you from back at the Asylum..." Joker answered giving a cough "Which is why I am now a part of you!" Joker laughed pointing at the IV stuck in Batman's arm, pumping blood into him

"ARGH!" Batman gritted in pain and he broke his bonds grabbing Joker by the collar "What did you put in me?" he demanded to know

"Oh, just some good old fashioned Joker blood!" Joker laughed

"You...you POISONED me?!" Batman gritted his teeth in rage

"YEP! So... If you wanna live... You need to find ME my cure." Joker grinned

"And if I don't? We both die?" Batman asked dreading the answer

"Of course Batsy! The way it was meant to be!" Joker laughed

"You're more insane than usual Joker." Batman stared him down

"Dying men ARE Batsy. Always." Joker laughed

Joker then kicked him, sending Batman flying put of the glass window behind him

Harley looked on in horror but said nothing for fear of the collar around her neck. 'I'm sorry Bats.' she thought 'I'm sorry Helena.'

*meanwhile, with Helena and Ivy*

Ivy and Helena held each other close "I've missed you." Helena whispered into Ivy's ear

"JUST me? Didn't you miss our babies?" Ivy asked nuzzling into her neck

"Of...ah...of course I did." Helena moaned

As the two held each other, they were surrounded by said vines

"Helena..." Ivy sighed

"Where is she?" Helena glared

"... Joker took her." Ivy admitted "And he said she'd die if I even TRIED to save her."

"What? He can't do that! We've got to get her back!" Helena snapped

"I know!" Ivy shouted "I know..." She admitted defeat "But Joker WILL kill her, if I'm anywhere near him. And the same will apply to you as well."

"Actually... he never said ANYTHKNG about me. He doesn't even know I'm here." Helena grinned

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ivy gained a hopeful grin

"We get our lover back!" Helena spoke with determination

Ivy smiled madly and kissed Helena deeply, pulling their bodies close

"You're wonderful. You know that right?" Ivy commented

"Yep." Helena laughed

"Well then. What're we waiting for?"

"Let's get our Harley." Ivy smiled

"Wait, he DID threaten you!" Helena corrected "I'll get her back. I promise."

"Don't take too long. I'm not sure how long until TYGER come back." Ivy answered

"Please. You and the babies can take them out EASY." Helena reassured

"Can't I just miss you and give you a pouty face hoping you'll come back?" Ivy asked giving a puppy dog pout to her lover.

"I'll be back with Harley before the night's done." Helena smiled, getting wet at Ivy's sexy cute pout

"Hurry back. And stay safe." Ivy kissed her for good luck.

Helena didn't want to pull away as the vines held her and she tasted Ivy's soft lips, but she HAD to.

She had to go get Harley. "Don't wait up." Helena winked and swung her way to Harley's possible location.

But as she swung along, her com-link activated and Oracle's voice filled her mind

"Well you made a significant promise didn't you Helena?" Oracle spoke

"GAH! Oracle, don't scare me like that!" Helena panted

"Sorry, but it's so CUTE when you talk to Ivy or Harley. You really love them." Oracle smiled on the other end.

"Of course I do. They...they make me feel...BETTER than I have in a long time. I won't abandon them." Helena answered

"That's good." Oracle smiled

"I'm going after Harley. And I'm not stopping." Helena answered; then static came through her headset "The heck?" she asked herself

"*static* H-h-...lo...?" a voice spoke

"Oh no..." Helena groaned

"Ah! H-H-H-Hello she ba-ba-bat!" Riddler's voice called

'Oh no, not again...' Helena groaned

"It-t-t-t is I: The R-R-Riddler. You ignored me back in the Asylum. But N-N-N-NOW, you HAVE TO acknowledge my genius!" Riddler boasted

"No I don't." Helena deadpanned hanging up.

"HAH! That's nice!" Barbra laughed

"I don't have time for him." Helena answered

"T-T-Then MAKE time She-Bat!" Riddler's voice called through again

"What do you want Riddler?" Helena asked thinking of turning it off again

"I've got hostages. At different locations. They're going to DIE if you don't save them!" Riddler shouted

"Oracle, call Nightwing and Spoiler. Tell then the situation and have then sort it out." Helena said

"On it." The wheelchair bound woman nodded

"What? No! Don't you-" Riddler called back before being cut off by Huntress

"God, what a troll." Helena sighed "Oracle where's Batman?" Helena asked

"He's over by the museum. I'll get him on the com." Oracle answered

"... Why's he there?" She muttered in confusion

"He said he was going to find Penguin. Something must have happened, just be careful; okay?" Oracle answered

"Thanks Oracle." Helena answered

She didn't notice the soft tone Oracle had said at the last sentence before she hung up and went off towards the museum.

'I hope Dad hasn't started the party without me.' Helena thought as she swung nearer the museum.

She saw Bruce standing on a building, slamming an armoured hand into a large device

"Whoa. Dad's raging against the machine." Helena joked with a popular reference. She's learning things about the past she never learned in her own time. "Dad. Need a hand with that?" she asked as her father pulled his hand out from the destroyed machine.

"No. I just finished a jamming device." He said, turning to her "What are you doing here Helena?"

"I'm here to help." Helena answered

"Okay. Can you keep a level head?" Batman asked

"Sure dad. What is it?" Helena asked sounding concerned.

"We need to get Mr Freeze." He said simply

"Okay. Okay." Helena nodded "Why do we need to find him?"

"... To cure the Joker. Stop him from dying." Bruce said simply

"What? Why're you trying to save him? Dad, what's going on?" Helena asked

"His blood is infected... He is dying... And then infected me."

"He...He INFECTED you?!" Helena shouted

"Yes. If I don't get the antidote, we'll both die." Batman answered

"Ha... have you seen Harley?"

"Yes. She was there. She had an unusual choker around her neck. I assume that it's a bomb." Batman answered honestly.

"Oh... oh god no!" She gasped, covering her mouth

"I'm afraid so. If I don't get the antidote, there's the chance that she may die." Bruce answered

"And you'd die!" She added

"Then we have to do this." Batman answered "We don't have the luxury of time."

Helena nodded, and took off running

Batman followed suit on Freeze's location thinking he might have the cure for both him and Joker.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Joker stared out at Arkham City seeing the carnage and destruction that was lurking in its underbelly with his famous grin darkening the already night time sky.

"Oh my god this is fun!" He laughed happily

"Mr J..." Harley spoke

"What is it Harley?" Joker asked not taking his sight of Arkham City.

"This is crazy." She said

"Crazy?" Joker whispered

"It's just...ALL this crazy stuff: the blood, the death...it's too much." Harley answered

"Crazy?" Joker answered louder than he did

"M-Mr J.?" Harley backed up

"CRAZY?!" Joker shouted turning around and roared at Harley.

"AH!" She screamed, falling back

"Don't you EVER disagree with my plans!" Joker shouted finishing with a cough "Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." Harley shuddered and shrunk down.

"Good." He glared

'... Please... help me Helena.' Harley thought

*With Helena and Batman*

"Where do you think Mr Freeze is Dad?" Huntress asked

"He's locked up in here by Penguin as one of the exhibitions." He said simply

"Okay. So if we're lucky; he'll help us." Huntress responded with hope.

"He'll help us." Bruce growled

"Okay." Helena nodded as they two entered the museum and followed the way down to Mr Freeze's location.

They ran through the museum, facing off the thugs they found

"No surprise here." Helena quipped

"Have you been hanging around with Nightwing?" Batman asked

Helena didn't answer immediately since she was fighting two thugs knocking them out. "No..." She answered childishly.

"... That's it. You are not to go out on patrol with him solo again." Bruce deadpanned

"Oh what?" Helena groaned

"No talking back." Batman answered

The last part was Helena gesturing "What?" with her arms.

Bruce didn't answer, busy hacking into a terminal

As he accessed the terminal they continued on forward. "Dad..." Helena spoke

"What?" Batman answered

"Are...are you feeling okay?" Helena asked in concern

"... The Joker's blood is killing me." Bruce said simply

"And if you can't get healed..." Helena was worried for her father, daring not to say the next bit.

"I'll die." Batman finished his daughter's sentence. "It won't come to that."

"O... okay." Huntress nodded "Glad to know you're so confident."

"It's not confidence. It's determination." Batman answered and they found a room where Victor Fries was lying almost nude.

He was in a large container that had a sunlamp inside

"What's going on? Why's he in there?" Helena asked

"Victor's biology has been altered by a cryogenics experiment to help cure his wife. He can't live in normal temperatures, if he leaves his specifically designed suit he'll die." Bruce answered

"He was transformed for trying to save his wife?" Helena felt touched...even though he was a villain.

"Yes." Bruce nodded "Victor, we're coming to help." Bruce got inside and turned off the giant lamp.

"Cobblepot... he took my weapons." He muttered, on his knees

"We'll get them back." Huntress reassured him

"Th-Thank you..." Victor spoke with shallow breaths

"He took my suit... using my gun..."

"We'll get you your suit." Bruce said simply

"I-I don't have long..." Victor answered

"Huntress, let's go." Batman nodded

"Got it!" Huntress nodded, following him

As the two heroes left to find Freeze's armour and gun, Huntress accessed a new feature on her detective vision: heat signatures.

"... You've got thermal vision? When did you install that?" Bruce asked

"...Aunt Barbara." Helena answered

Bruce sighed "I'm going to have words with that girl."

"Yea... And I'll just lock you out of the BatCave." Oracle joked over coms

"You can try." Batman answered

"Okay, by the looks of it. Mr Freeze's suit is close by." Helena spoke switching the conversation.

Bruce nodded, following her

"It's through here." Helena pointed through the door. "But it's guarded."

"Not going soft on me are you?" Batman joked

"Course not." Helena defended

"How many? Any guns?" He asked

"Seems to be three, with a total of fifteen thugs." Helena answered

"Any weapon caches?" Batman asked

"No, no I don't think so." Helena replied

"Easy." Bruce grinned

The two used their grappling hooks to zip up to the rafters and observed the thugs protecting Mr Freeze's suit.

"... Silent Takedown's or traps?" Helena asked

"Better the element of surprise. Silent Take-down." Batman answered

Helena nodded and grappled to another gargoyle.

Batman swung to the gargoyle opposite and observed some thugs separating from the group, and one of them was on his own and with a silent descent and capture Batman hung the villain by his ankles.

The two got to work, slowly taking down one thug after another

"O-Okay guys...this-this isn't funny anymore!" the last thug began to shake in his boots...although that could've been contributed from Mr Freeze's suit.

At once both Huntress and Batman landed behind him

"Nice and simple." Helena smiled

"We've got to get Victor into his suit." Batman spoke staying on task.

"Okay." Helena nodded, the two getting to work

As the two got the suit they managed to get to Victor in time, but they still needed the cryogenic liquid that helps sustain the suit.

"I-I only have so much cryogenic fluid for my suit. Without it...I'll die." Victor answered "There...there is more in my lab. Collect it and I'll help you."

"Great. ANOTHER errand." Helena grumbled

"Save my life...and I'll help you." Victor answered

"We know, we know." Helena nodded

"Come on Huntress. We'll be back Victor." Batman nodded

As the two left they also needed to get Freeze's gun from Penguin. "How're we going to do this? I go and get the cryo-fluid and you get the gun?" Helena asked

"Yes." He nodded

"Okay, I'll head to Mr Freeze's co-ordinates. We'll meet back here; okay?" Helena asked

"I'll see you soon." He nodded

As Bruce and Helena left for their respective mission, Helena felt a looming worry for: Harley, her mother and her father.

'Please end well.' she thought

*With Catwoman*

"Okay...now where are you Strange?" Selina asked herself

She was against the darkness, her tight leather blending into the darkness as she slipped through a facility

'Now...If I was a man obsessed with searching the psyche of heroes and villains...where would I hide something of value?' Selina thought "... The closest part to where the Asylum was!"

"Okay...Strange's office should be here...it's the closest one nearest the wall." Selina thought to herself

And so, she got to work

She used her whip and entered through the wall 'Catwoman, mistress of cat-burglary.' She smiled and entered the room

She kept to the celling, swinging all over the place

'Einee, meeny, miney...bingo.' Selina thought as she searched for the item she sought. 'Come to mama.'

"Did you hear that?" a soldier's voice shouted

"I head. You two, with me!" a second voice answered

'CRAP!' she gasped

Selina flipped onto the ceiling and remained there for them to leave. Unfortunately any sound she made would attract their attention and she WOULD be shot at.

So she grasped her goggles and pulled them over her eyes, entering Thief Vison

'Let's see them get me without any lights.' Selina smiled as she cut the wires and dropped a chandelier on a TYGER guard's head.

The other TYGER guards panicked and tried to find their way around in the dark

"Who's here? We need ARGH!" a guard tries to his allies; only to be knocked down by a shadowed Catwoman

'Not yet.' Selina thought

"Who's huwak?!" another guard shouted only for his throat to be caught by a bolas

'Oh this is TOO easy!' Catwoman thought, mentally laughing

"It's Catwoman! Grab her!" a guard saw her

'Crap!' Selina thought as she kicked the guard in the nuts

The guard squeaked in pain, falling to their knees in agony

"Stay out of my way." Selina spoke

"Sir, what's going on?" a group of guards stormed up the stairs.

"No!" Selina gritted her teeth then threw some caltrops on the floor

The men screamed as she ran, hiding

'Hmm...' Selina thought as she saw the rope holding the chandelier still dangling; thinking that she could use the momentum and giant fancy light to the guards.

She tapped her chin, preparing

'And people say these things are a waste.' Selina thought as she hoisted the chandelier up and prepared for the strike.

Helena and Bruce raced to find Mr Freeze's cryo-fluid; they needed to help him and reciprocate it in turn.

"We nearly there?" Helena asked

"Almost...There." Batman answered pointing to the location Victor told them about

A ring came from a nearby telephone. "Who the...? Who's calling in Arkham City?" Helena asked

She walked over and pulled the phone off the booth, taking it to her face "Hello?"

"Hello She-Bat. Remember me?" A sickly voice spoke

"Zsasz..." Helena spoke

"That's right..." Victor Zsasz responded

"Oh... good god." She groaned

"I've got something to tell you: I've kidnapped someone and we're hidden somewhere in this City...Have I ever told you about my story?" Zsasz taunted

"No...You hoping to confess?" Helena asked as her father was tracking the signal

"No...No not yet, I hope our game...can continue." Zsasz answered then hung up

"FUCK! Did you find him?!" Helena asked hopefully

"It's only a partial scan. Unfortunately we're going to have to play his game...but we can't waste time, one of us will have to go back to Victor and the cryo-fluid, while the other tracks down Zsasz." Batman answered

"... I'll get Mr Slice And Dice." Helena hissed

"Be careful Helena." Batman gave a concerned response

Helena didn't know what to say except do this: hug her father. "You too dad." she answered

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Helena began to track Zsasz's phone calls, but they were all over the city and she didn't want to waste time. Lives were on the line.

"Oracle! Help! Please!" She begged

"I'm here. What do you need?" Oracle answered

"I'm on the trail for Victor Zsasz but that bloody murderer is hiding somewhere and the only way to find him is via telephones." Helena answered

"That should be easy." Barbra said, cracking her knuckles

"Thanks Oracle." Helena smiled

"Okay, I've activated the location tracer. So the next time Zsasz calls we'll have a chance finding him." Oracle answered after a couple of minutes.

"Oh thank you! I could kiss you!" Helena sighed happily

"Don't kiss me just yet. I've got the first part from Batman; it seems that Zsasz has split his location to different parts. We're going to need time and patience Huntress." Oracle answered

"Oh come on!" Helena groaned

"Sorry Helena. But that's the way it's going." Oracle apologized

A phone rang behind Huntress "That's got to be him. I doubt it's Avon calling." Helena commented

She heard Barbra hold a laugh as she grabbed the phone and answered it

"I'm sorry, there's no phone here." Helena joked

She heard Zsasz hold back a growl and Barbra snickering

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that...I said I'd tell you my story...didn't I?" Zsasz responded

"Yeah...yeah you did." Helena answered with Oracle continuing the deciphering process. "So... what's the story?"

As Zsasz began to tell Helena his story Oracle began to decipher the phone's location...but Zsasz cut it off before Oracle could get much else.

"Oh good god! SO close!" Oracle groaned

"How far Oracle?" Helena asked

"A good part. But I think another two phone calls will do it." Oracle answered

"Okay. How're Aunt Cass and Uncle Dick? Have they solved Riddler's tricks yet?" Helena asked

"Yes they have." Barbra nodded "They are on their way back to Gotham, Riddler in custardy."

"That's good. Thanks Oracle." Helena answered "W-Who's there?" Helena looked around looking for the shadow that seemed to fly around her head.

She pulled out her version of a Batarang and threw one at it

It missed the shadow and it was thrown back "This place must be getting to me...I should try and find Zsasz." Helena thought to herself 'Then I can go to Ivy and Harley.'

Ivy... Harley...

Those two meant so much to her

'When all this is over...I'm gonna marry them!' Helena thought "Yea. That I'll do." She nodded with a happy grin

*With Batman*

Batman coughed lightly feeling the cold, but he may have thought it was partly due to the Joker Blood flowing through his veins.

He and Victor where at the musiem's main room, where Victor explained he needed a special chemical bonded to a human's blood.

The chemical?

The Lazarus Pit.

So what did he need?

The blood of Ra's Al Ghul

'I'll have to find Talia. She's the only one who knows where Ra's is.' Batman thought.

Looking towards a display case near him that housed a female ninja... He grinned

"Talia's guard." Batman muttered as saw the ninja.

He took a step forward, and the woman jumped through the glass and ran away

'They never make things easy.' Bruce thought to himself as he began the chase

The two ran across rooftops, fighting across as they went. A single strike to her shoulder was all that was needed for the tracker to be placed... before a staff slammed into the woman's face which made her fall to the floor

"Wow...Girls running from you again? Can't say I'm impressed." Robin joked

"Damn it Tim." Bruce sighed "I needed her to run away, to escape."

"Oh...My bad." Tim apologized

"It's fine. Why are you here?" Bruce asked

"Huntress called us. We've captured Riddler cause of what he told her. We're still here for extra support." Tim answered

"Gotham needs you. Go back." He frowned

"Okay. See you back home...And again: I'm sorry." Tim answered

"It's fine... five extra laps around the cave." He nodded, and then ordered

"A hundred and five laps?" Tim exclaimed

"Hundred and ten." Batman answered

"GOD DAMN IT!" He groaned, running off quickly

Batman chuckled and activated the tracker to find Talia's guard.

"Okay. Hopefully Helena can catch up." He frowned, launching into the sky

*With Helena*

A phone rang again, this was the last one. "Fucking finally! This "game" was crazy!" Helena exclaimed

"Yea." Barbara nodded with a deep sigh

Helena picked up the phone and began to listen in on Zsasz's schizophrenic story. How he gambled at the Iceberg Lounge, his parents died, how Penguin cheated him out of his fortune and how he killed his first man and gained his scarred body. But with all his talking Zsasz didn't take into account: Oracle. Who at this very moment was finalizing the location where Zsasz was hiding.

"Very... *yawn*... interesting story Zsasz." Helena yawned

"Got his location; he's at these coordinates." Oracle answered finding the location

"I gotta go. It was nice talking to you Victor." Helena answered

"Wait. No, YOU don't hang up. I hang up!" Victor snapped

"Sorry, going through a tunnel, can't hear you!" She said, putting the phone down "Thanks Oracle. I'm going after him now."

"Be careful Helena." Oracle answered

"I'm always careful." she responded

"That's why I'm worried." Oracle deadpanned

Helena did an anime drop then shook it off. "Thanks very much Oracle."

"Any time." Barbara chuckled

Helena nodded, hanging up, and taking off

*With Batman*

Bruce arrived at a strange underground section of Arkham City, which looked like an abandoned futuristic city.

"Gotham of the Future..." he mumbled "One dream that's gone for another."

And now, he had to focus. The lead here was making it hard for his tracker to work properly

'I have to increase the power to find the tracker. These old androids should have a sufficient amplifying source.' Batman thought

With a deep sigh he got to work, running around the city and fighting ninja's as he drained power from the robots

"And...Done." Batman answered and found the location of the Female Ninja's hiding spot.

A hidden door in the wall that needed a sword to open. An easy solution, take one from one of the ninja's he has beaten to unconsciousness. The problem was, as he slid the sword into the lock (wow that's an accidental innuendo), he felt the poison in his blood take hold more and he felt weaker.

"ARGH!" Batman knelt to the floor, he began to hallucinate.

He saw his parents... honestly, as much as this hurt, he was almost sick of having to see these events every time his mind was forced into this situation

"Bruce..." their voices spoke

"M-Mom...Dad..." Batman answered

"You've done so well Bruce..." Martha's voice answered

"It's time to come home son..." Thomas's voice answered

"N... No." he thought "It is not my time... Gotham needs me."

"Alright...we'll see you soon then son..." their voices trailed off vanishing from Bruce's view.

And, in their place, stood two people. One was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, some of it covering her left eye which was blue, and a slender athletic figure wearing a dark brown skin tight kevlar bodysuit with grey gloves, boots and belt with a gun holstered on her right hip and the suit zipped down showing off her chest

Next to him was a spikey black haired blue eyes boy who looked like he did when he was about 12 wearing a white suit with black gloves and boots

"Hello Beloved." The woman, Talia Al Ghul, greeted lovingly as she knelt down and cupped his cheek so he could look her in the eye "I believe you have yet to meet young Damian."

"Father." The child greeted nearly emotionlessly "... I thought you would be taller." He added, talking about Bruce's position: near collapsed on the ground

"Damian...?" Batman muttered then thought back to what Helena said:

'Damian's my brother. He's like you but...more violent.' Helena's voice resonated in his mind.

"My... son?" He croaked out

"Yes Beloved. Our son." Talia answered

"... How?" Bruce asked, before he started coughing as he felt like his heart would explode

"What's wrong beloved?" Talia asked as Bruce continued to cough again.

"He's been infected by Joker's diseased blood." Helena said as she arrived "He's dying."

"Joker's blood...Who're you?" Talia gasped

"I am Huntress. Helena Wayne. His daughter from the future, Damian's half-sister." She explained, taking her mask off

"My...Half-Sister?" Damian looked at her

"Hi Dami." Helena smiled

She knelt down, pulling Damian into a hug... So his face almost ended up in her chest

"Err...Mother..." Damian felt a little uncomfortable since he was an only child for twelve years of his life and now he had a sister from the future.

"Hmmmm. A half-sister?" Talia frowned

"I'll...I'll explain...*couch, cough* Later..." Batman answered coughing very roughly.

"You have to help him!" Helena said, dropping her brother and running to her father's side.

"One question remains...how did you find us?" Talia asked, quickly answered by Bruce pointing to the guard he had tagged.

"Mistress, I did not..." the ninja tried to explain herself but was silenced and left for death...but she was hoping for exile.

"D... amn it." Bruce grunted as Talia helped him up

"Come beloved." Talia said, leading Bruce into the secret passage was as she supported him with the kids following them

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Talia and Helena were escorted to a secret location hidden deep within Arkham City, Helena was smiling because now SHE was the big sibling and Damian wasn't. She wasn't going to be mean to him, she just wanted to hug him some more after missing him for so long

"So... what do we do?" Helena asked nervously

"I have to find Ra's. His blood contains enough of The Lazarus Pit's genetic compound to make an antidote to the poison in my blood." Batman answered

"But I don't think you'll last that long Beloved." Talia frowned "Beloved... you know what you must do."

"I can't Talia...you know that..." Batman answered

"It is the only way." Talia answered

"Dad. Come on... I can't lose you." Helena sniffed, holding back tears

"You won't..." Bruce answered cupping his daughter's cheek.

"Humph." Damian shrugged his father's affections off as a weakness

It didn't help that he had never had such caring. His mother had tried, but with the training his grandfather forced him to undertake and she was also forced to be very busy... He wasn't shown much love

"Dami...don't be like that." Helena hugged her brother

"What do you mean?" Damian asked, holding back a blush from the sudden emotion

"Don't be cold. You've got dad and I now...your mom loves your right? Don't be Ra's tool." Helena answered kindly

"Hmph." He scoffed, looking away and ignoring scrunching his eyes for a second to get rid of his tears

"It's okay to feel things Dami." Helena answered

"Uh! DON'T call me that!" Damian shoved Helena away from him "I'm a warrior! Not an emotional weakling!"

"Dami. I'm your sister." She frowned. "Me... dad... your mom... We all care about you. And I know Dick, Barbra, Tim, Cass, Steph will to..." she then whispered "... and you and Jason will be the best of friends." She then walked away, seeing her father and Talia going down a passageway and followed them

Damian was on his own. He didn't realise that his father had such a group...a FAMILY that he could have along his mother...he wanted...needed...HAD to have that future. 'Such a family...Jason?' He thought as he followed

Soon they reached a room that Talia had Bruce entered, where only a golden goblet sat in the middle of said small room, before the brown haired beauty locked the door

"Once you drink from this chalice, you will go on a quest. And find what you will be looking for." Talia spoke

The group heard Bruce stumble around the room before metal clanged to the floor and more... well... pain

"Dad!" Helena raced to her father. "What happened?"

"He has begun the trial. Now we wait." Talia answered

She walked over and opened the door, revealing Bruce on the floor unconscious "He has been forced into his mind to face a trial of will, of intelligence and skill. If he succeeds he shall return. If he fails, his heart will stop and he will die."

"... A better way to go than Joker Blood poisoning." Helena muttered as Talia picked Bruce up and opened a secret door, taking Bruce into a large green and black chamber where the Wayne sibling's followed

Helena examined her hand, thinking if she would disappear. But she wasn't. She knew her father would survive, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Calm down. My beloved can easily defeat this trial. But kill my father? I am unsure." Talia sighed

"You know...there IS another way." Helena thought out loud.

"Another way? I highly doubt it "Helena". But I am all ears to your idea." Talia remained sceptical.

"YOU kill him."

"You want me to kill my own father?" Talia asked with a raised eyebrow, it seems SOME fire had travelled to her.

"Yeah. You don't seem to hold him in high regard. And Dami hates him for not giving him a childhood." Helena answered "As you said, dad would NEVED kill him. The League would never help him with Ra's in charge and he does not follow what Dad believes in."

"You have a valid argument. But ask yourself this: can you live with the guilt, if I follow through with your suggestion?" Talia answered

"... I have been by Damian's side as he killed. I cannot kill myself, too much of my dad in me, but I know it is necessary." Helena sighed "Why else would I use arrows if I didn't understand that sometimes I need to be a bit brutal."

"Clever girl. Tell me. Would you kill someone, to protect the one you love?" Talia asked

Helena immediately thought of Harley and Ivy, if they were in trouble with no way out. "In a heartbeat."

"... Good." Talia nodded with a small smile

A few seconds later an old, old, OLD man walked in wearing green and gold. This, was Ra's Al Ghul ready to die at the hand of his Successor

"Father..." Talia spoke

"Daughter. Grandson." Ra's acknowledged his family

"Grandfather." Damian answered

Bruce groaned, his eyes slowly opening

"Detective..." Ra's spoke slowly getting into position

Helena's eyes signalled Talia to strike soon hoping to end it effort it starts.

"Ra's?" Bruce grunted as he slowly pulled himself up

"Hello detective." Ra's responded

'Come on...' Helena thought

"It is time for you to take your place as my heir." Ra's said, backing up towards a glowing green pool of liquid "But first... You must kill the Demon to Become the Demon!'

"I won't kill you Ra's. But I DO need your blood." Batman got up as strong as he while the toxic blood was flowing through him.

"Then... You will have to spill it... Detective." Ra's frowned, falling back into the Lazarus Pit

Bruce waited for Ra's to arise. He knew about how the pits can resurrect a person to their peak condition...but at a terrible price: their sanity.

He crawled out of the pit, looking like he was 20 to 30 years old, and pulled out a sword

"Are you ready to succeed me Detective?" Ra's asked

Bruce didn't answer but steeled himself ready for his opponent's attack.

"Very well." Ra's lunged forward, sword in hand

Bruce used his arm blades, blocking each strike as he backed up every three to five steps

He threw a barrage of strikes against Ra's hoping to relieve him of his sword.

Helena was on the edge of her seat; as much as she wanted to help, she couldn't interrupt a fight of honour.

The two traded blows, speeding up and showing more and more skill with each strike

Bruce managed to grab Ra's' sword and turn it to his advantage. He saw an opening and knocked The Demon's Head to the ground while obtaining the golden hinted sword.

"Good... now finish it Detective." Ra's nodded

Bruce looked at the blade's reflection...as much as he needed the blood, he'd never kill another person. "No Ra's. I need your blood. But I won't kill you." Batman answered

He then grabbed Ra's roughly and forced him to his feet, pulling out one of those injector guns and stabbed it into Ra's neck. The vial slowly filled with blood and once it was finished, he threw the Demon to the ground again

"You...you think you've won detective?" Ra's asked "Gotham...it is lost."

"Not while I'm around." Batman answered

Bruce turned around and began to walk away, Ra's standing up ready to attack... only for a blade to stab him in the chest

"W... what?" He stuttered, looking behind him to see Talia with a blade in hand

"Father... I shall take your place." She said, before she shifted her blade and cut his heart in two inside his chest

"T-Talia...!" Ra's' blood trickled from the wound and his mouth

"TALIA!" Batman answered only for Helena to stop him.

"Dad... this has to be done." Helena frowned in defeat

"I am the Demon now." Talia said, retracting her blade and wiping her blade against her father's cloths before he collapsed

"There were another ways Talia." Bruce answered

"No. No there wasn't." She responded "You would never kill him, and so the League would never be yours. It would be forever be my father's mission, not yours, the League follows."

"So, it's now YOUR League and mission." Bruce responded

"Exactly." Talia answered "But not 100% correct. It is OUR League. OUR mission." She smiled, walking towards him

"You mean..." Bruce looked at her with a cautious look.

"We can save the world Beloved. Together." Talia answered holding his hand "Not through my father's ways, but by yours."

"Talia." He smiled... But he also thought of Selena and Helena

He couldn't hurt them. How could he accept one path yet deny another. Talia was his equal, in almost every way. But Selina...they had history. And Helena; how can he look her in the eye if he chose Talia and not her mother.

But Damian... How could he deny the child a father?

He wanted his son. He wanted his daughter. And his heart was split in two, two different woman each holding a half

"Talia..." Bruce tried to find the words...but they wouldn't come.

Helena went to her father "It's alright."

"Helena?" He asked

"Even if you choose Talia...I know you'll still love me." Helena smiled

"Helena..." Bruce was touched by Helena's gesture...but was it possible to take the middle road: be with both Talia and Selina?

But... could he do it?

"Beloved. I understand." Talia smiled "I am welcome with sharing you with the cat."

"W-What?" Bruce double-took

"You. I. And Selina. One LARGE Bat-Family..." Talia answered

"Whoa... go dad!" Helena joked making her father and Talia lightly glare at her "I'll... be... waiting outside." She muttered, doing just that.

"I may join you." Damian answered

Helena nodded, Damian and her going outside

"Now Beloved...How can we help?" Talia asked

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked

"You are hurt. What can we do to help?" Talia clarified

"... This is good enough." Bruce said, showing Talia the vial of Ra's' blood "Victor can use this to make the antidote. Then we can cure the Joker and Helena can rescue Harley."

"Why rescue Joker's hench-woman?" Talia asked

"Harley and Helena... Are lovers." Bruce explained

"Harley Quinn...and Helena...are lovers?" Talia repeated slowly trying to understand it.

"Yes." Bruce answered

Talia shook her head "Only Selina Kyle's daughter..." she chuckled

"She is also with Poison Ivy." Bruce added

"When did THAT happen?" Talia asked

"Arkham." Bruce answered

"And they called Joker's plan crazy..." Talia pinched her nose bridge

Bruce just smiled lightly, heading out

"Helena." Bruce spoke

"Bye Dami." Helena hugged him.

"... Whatever." He muttered, blushing

"Where to now Batman?" Helena asked

"Back to Freeze." Batman answered

*With Joker and Harley*

Harley sighed, standing behind Joker as he laughed

"I wonder how Bats is doing...If he has the cure..." Joker thought to himself

"I'm sure they'll have it soon Mr J." Harley frowned

"He better...Now...how to top this off." Joker spoke.

Harley looked away, sighing

'Helena...where are you...?' Harley thought longingly for her lover

*with Selina*

'Now...let's see what Arkham City has hidden away.' Selina thought

She entered the vault seeing stacks of money and such

"Me-wow..." Selina smiled seeing it.

She put the money into a bag, smiling

'With this...I'll be set for a while.' She thought "Helena..." She immediately thought and relayed back to Bruce.

She loved Bruce. Helena was her daughter.

But this WAS the money of a criminal

'I...Should I take this?' She began to question herself

This WAS a criminal's money... maybe she could give it to the Wayne Foundation charities?

'Bruce...Don't think badly of me for doing this. I'm doing it for the people.' Selina thought and packed all the money away and headed out with a new purpose: Find Bruce and donate this to the charities for homeless and orphans.

She turned away and whipped off towards Wayne Manor

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Bruce and Helena almost flew through Arkham City fighting inmates and protecting political prisoners to their way to Victor Fries.

"It's STILL the same day?" Helena said in disbelief

"It's just one of those things Huntress." Batman answered

"I guess." She shrugged as they landed in front of Victor's lab

"Stay here. I want to make sure no-one follows us." Batman asked Helena

"No. You might need me." She frowned

"Such stubbornness...you must get it from your mother." Batman joked

"Dad..." Huntress rolled her eyes knowing he was joking

"Oh god... Bruce joked again!" Barbra gasped over coms

"It must be rubbing off from you." Bruce chuckled lightly.

Helena smiled, the two entering the lab

Inside they immediately felt the cold as they continued forward

"Brrr..." Helena shivered "Why aren't these suits insulated?"

"They are." Bruce answered simply, following a cough

"Batman..." Victor saw Batman and Huntress.

"We have it Victor." Bruce frowned

The two watched as Fries worked anticipation

"You're gonna be fine Batman." Huntress nodded trying to reassure him while examining her hand.

"I know I'm going to be fine. You're here." He gave a small smile.

She smiled back happily, Fries finishing the synthesis

"Here we are." Fries revealed the vials of liquid containing the cure.

He walked over towards a painting and opening it, putting a vial in a safe before he closed it and turned around with a second vial of blue liquid in hand.

"V-Victor...what're you doing?" Helena asked trying to keep the cold from her bones

"My Nora... she has been taken and I cannot cure her. I do not have the funding. And it is your fault." He frowned, slowly releasing the vial

"Victor wait NO!" Huntress aimed for the vial.

But it was caught by a white and back blur, Damian, who rolled into a crouch as he caught the antidote

"Got it!" Damian spoke

"What?" Victor double-took and was kicked in the head by Huntress

"I am sorry Doctor Fries." She sighed

"N-Nora..." Victor spoke "Please...she...she's all I have..."

"We'll help her." Helena smiled "I swear."

"T-Thank you...Forgive me." Victor asked

And with that, he fell unconscious

"Here Father." Damian handed the antidote to Bruce.

"Thank you Son." Bruce smiled

Damian was shocked to hear such kind words as Bruce drank the blue liquid

"Ah..." Bruce swallowed the liquid even though it was below freezing in the room.

He coughed a bit, a rush flowing through his body

"Are you okay?" Helena asked

"Yea. That stuff just tastes NASTY." he groaned

"Worse than alcohol?" Helena asked

"Way worse." Bruce answered

"Come, it's freezing in here." Damian shuddered

"Yea." Helena nodded, walking over to the painting and pulling it open

"Any idea on how to open this?" Helena asked

"Explosive gel?" Bruce said sarcastically

"Dad..." Huntress rolled her eyes "It's cold. Brain not working."

She sprayed her own gel onto the vault and clicked the button, exploding it... revealing an empty vault with a missing back door

"What the?" the Wayne's were in disbelief

"...Joker." Batman sighed

"Harley." Helena frowned, seeing the note in the otherwise empty vault "She's still in trouble."

"We'll help her Helena." Bruce reassured her "AND Ivy."

"Pamela." She corrected "And thanks dad."

*Outside*

Harley panted, returning to Joker's base with the antidote

'I...I have it...I'm sorry Helena.' Harley thought as she ran inside. "Mr J! Mr J! I have it!"

"Good." He said, snatching the vial and downing it in one go

"Urp! BLECH! That's DISGUSTING! Victor needs to work on his tasting recipes." Joker commented

"... Is it working?" Harley asked

"Hmm...Yes...I feel it working. And I feel MUCH better Harley!" Joker proclaimed laughing heartily yet evilly

"Then... can I go?" She asked, pointing at her collar "You promised I could go."

"Did I?" Joker spoke aghast "I don't recall..."

"YOU DID!" she snapped, holding back tears of anger and despair

"Oh yes...I DO remember something about that." Joker snapped his fingers "But FIRST...What do you know about a certain BAT-CAT?"

"N... nothing!" She denied, backing up in fear

"Oh...I HIGHLY doubt that..." Joker stared her down with that bloody grin of his.

*With Ivy*

Ivy was patting her babies, sighing "I know, I know babies...Harley should be safe and Helena should be finding her now...I wonder what's taking so long?" Ivy reassured them but she was worried herself. "I hope they are both okay."

Ivy's babies began to whisper "What? Who's outside?" Ivy asked as she got up and prepared for whoever was coming

"Ivy." Selina nodded as she entered

"Selina...this is...Unexpected. What're you doing here?" Ivy asked

"I need to know where Helena and her father are." She said simply

"If I remember correctly...They went to see Freeze." Ivy answered

"Okay." She nodded "Now... you better NEVER hurt her." She threatened

"Never." Ivy answered simply "Selina...Helena is a wonderful lover; I'll NEVER harm her."

"And keep to that." She frowned, leaving

*With The Wayne's*

"Where are we going now? I doubt The Joker will make this attempt now." Damian commented

"To Joker's hideout. I need to save her." Helena frowned

"To save Harley Quinn?" Damian asked, which Helena nodded

"We also have to find and stop whoever sent Bruce Wayne here." Batman commented

"Please, no need to pretend right now Father." Damian frowned

"You never know who's on the other end of a communicator Damian." Batman answered

"H-h-he's r-r-right little Bat-t-t-t..." a trolling voice spoke

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand hang up." Helena said, ending the call.

"Who..." Damian was about to ask but was interrupted

"Don't ask." Helena answered

"We'll get to Harley. I promise." Bruce reassured his daughter.

"Plus he have like three to five hours left before Protocol Ten. What could go wrong?" Helena shrugged

*time skip, two and a half hours later*

"Err..." Helena groaned as her eyes opened and she looked around. Joker's hideout was destroyed, a pile of rubble. Her mother was by her side, Talia was by the just awakening Damian's side and her father was still unconscious "The... hell happened?" Helena groaned

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Two and a half hours earlier; the Bat-Family were arriving to Joker's hideout, they had decided to get Harley from Joker's grasp and when they had her safe, Ivy and Protocol Ten was next.

"Harley!" Helena yelled, running into the base

"Huntress, WAIT!" Batman called out.

"Is she always like this?" Damian asked

"Not normally." He admitted

"Well, let's stop her before she gets herself killed." Damian spoke

Bruce nodded, father and son following their daughter/sister

Helena crashed through the door and hoped to find Harley inside.

And she did. Harley was on the floor, Joker hovering over her with a glare

"JOKER!" Huntress pulled out her crossbow and aimed for Joker.

"Oh, if it isn't the little Bat-Cat...Ha, ha. Not happy to see me?" Joker laughed

"... I never am." She hissed "Now... get away from Harley before you lose an eye!"

"Oh...tut, tut, tut...That's not polite now...is it?" Joker asked but he backed up from Harley.

"You okay Harl?" Helena asked as she slowly walked to be standing next to Harley and kneeling next to her with her crossbow still aimed at Joker

Harley didn't answer. "Harley, come on." Helena shook her lightly then stared at Joker.

"Don't look at me." Joker smiled

Helena turned over Harley to reveal only a dummy dressed as Harley.

"... Oh FUCK YOU!" Helena growled, shooting Joker in the leg

"ARGH! Little Bat-Bitch! That's TWO cheap-shots you got on me!" Joker seethed

"WHERE IS SHE?" Huntress demanded

She grabbed Joker's face and slammed it into the wall "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"You know... when you interrogate someone, don't start with the head. It makes their heads all fuzzy." Joker groaned

"WHERE?" Helena demanded

"I can't believe that she's gone THAT far...maybe we aren't so different after all." Damian muttered to himself...but it was heard by Bruce giving him a small smile

"She's just like me." Bruce growled, getting Damian's attention "I once did this to Joker once when he was little."

"Ack! Hey Bats; put some sense in your little girl will ya?" Joker asked almost being strangled

"No. Answer the question." He glared

"In the other room. Just let me go Bat-Cat." Joker answered

"No." Helena growled, shooting his other leg before she ran into the other room

"Mother fucking Bat-Brat!" Joker screamed as his leg was probably pinned to the wall.

Bruce covered is face to hold back a smile and laugh

"HARLEY!" Helena yelled as she entered the room

There Harley was mumbling in a chair; she was: beaten, bruised and bound with barbed wire, zip-ties and rope from Joker...Bruce's smile was gone, the last time he had seen someone hurt THIS bad was...

'Jason...' Bruce thought in shock

"Harley." Helena whimpered, sitting next to her and hugging her

"H-Hel-en-na..." Harley breathed heavy.

"It's okay; we're going to get you out." Helena tried to tug at the bindings except the barbed wire.

She pulled out a batarang and cut the bindings

"Y-You came..." She smiled

"Of course." Helena smiled, nodding, before she lightly kissing her

Bruce lifted up Harley from the chair and Damian kept his eye on Joker intently.

"You little prick." He glared

"Didn't your dad teach you not to say things like that?" Joker quipped

"No. My mother did." He hissed

"Didn't do a good job did she?" Joker quipped grasping at his leg to stop the bleeding.

"No because my Grandfather taught me that scum like you don't deserve me being 'polite'." He glared

"Then who's your grandfather? Ra's Al Ghul?" Joker rolled his eyes

"Correct." Damian nodded, drawing a sword

"*Gulp* Well...that's ONE family reunion I don't want to go to." Joker gulped

Helena was helping Harley out of the room was had been held in, supporting her weight.

"We'll get you home, get you fixed up." Helena reassured her

"Thanks..." Harley smiled

"But first stops: Ivy." Helena added

"Harley." Bruce nodded

"Hiya Bats..." Harley smiled lightly

But before anything else was said, a grenade rolled into the room

"Get back!" Bruce pulled them back as the grenade detonated

In a massive explosion the five where knocked out

*with Talia*

The new Head of the Demon looked up from the dead body of Hugo Strange to see the Joker's hideout explode "Beloved!" She called

*with Selena*

The Catwoman sighed as she exited Fries' base. She had missed Bruce and Helena and Victor was knocked out. As she stood there, thinking of what to do, an explosion went off

*With the Wayne's*

A figure stood above the unconscious group, an armoured militaristic figure, it brandished a gun at Batman's head "It's almost too easy Old Man..."

But he chuckled, putting the gun away "But you aren't the guilty one."

"I have the target." The figure spoke as he picked up both Harley and Joker "AND his little pet."

He turned around, walking away "Now... I will have my revenge."

As the figure left Helena woke up hearing footsteps coming towards her "...Na..." a voice spoke

"...Ian..." another voice spoke

"Helena...Helena are you alright?" the figure's voice came into focus and Helena saw her mother: Selina

"... Mum?" She asked, shaking her head

"Shh...I'm here...Come on, let's get you up." Selina removed the rubble from her daughter

"W... what happened?" She grumbled

"I'm not sure...the building was destroyed when we got here." Selina explained

"Damn it." Helena hissed "... Where's Harley?"

"I don't know...But she's not here I think." Selina answered

"WHAT?!" Helena gasped, looking around frantically

"Helena, HELENA! This isn't helping!" Selina tried to calm her daughter down.

"Oh god." She sighed

"She...she can't be gone..." Helena held back tears

"There are no bodies. Someone has taken them." Talia said, holding an awakening Damian

"Who...Who're you talking about mother?" Damian asked shuddering off the rubble

"Someone has kidnapped Harley and the Joker after they blew this place up." Talia replied

"Did you catch what he looked like?" Bruce got up hearing the conversation

"No, we just got here a few seconds before Helena woke up." Talia explained

"Alright...But we've got to stop Protocol Ten." Bruce clutched his head

"Already done Beloved." Talia smiled

"So...who's left? I doubt we can leave Arkham City in Penguin's and Two-Face's hands." Helena thought

"Selena and I shall take down those two." Talia said "You three find out where they are."

"You sure Talia/Mother?" the others asked

"I'm certain." Talia nodded

"Well... let's go." Bruce sighed "Be safe you two."

"Same for you Beloved." Talia nodded as she and Selina went off.

"Beloved?" Selina glared at Talia as they ran across rooftops

"It's what I call him. Do you have a name you call him?" Talia asked

"Not really." She shrugged

"We'll figure something out. We're going to be family soon." Talia reassured her.

"... WHAT?!" She snapped

"We're going to be living with Bruce, Helena's going to be born soon I imagine that you're going to live with him and so am I." Talia answered

"I... what?!"

"It involves time travel and paradox talk...I surmise that you aren't well versed in that genre of science?" Talia asked

"No I mean what are you talking about us sharing Bruce!"

"We both love him; we have no right to make him choose between us or between the children." Talia replied

"...I hate to say this but: You have a point." Selina admitted

"Good." She nodded

"Come on, Harv and Ozzy can't be TOO far." Selina commented

Talia nodded and they set off

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

"How do we find them?" Helena asked

"We follow any leads. Interrogate their thugs." Bruce answered

"Good, I've been needing some much needed exercise." Damian cracked his knuckles

"Mask." Helena said, passing him a small green domino mask

"What's this for?" Damian asked

"Protecting your identity." Helena smiled as Damian donned the small mask "Robin is reborn."

"... Tim's still Robin." Bruce deadpanned

"Oh..." Helena pouted

"Let's just go already." Damian grumbled

"Can we talk about it later?" Helena asked as they left

"MUCH later." Damian grumbled as they left to search for Cobblepot and Dent.

*time skip*

"Here, you hear about Joker? Word is: he got himself healed up." A thug spoke to a colleague of his

"Nah, can't be. Remember back at the Asylum? He went freakier than normal due to that whatsitcalled...err Titan stuff." the other spoke

"Word is Freeze made a cure." the first spoke

"Trust a guy in a freezer suit to make something THAT crazy." the second spoke

"I think we found it." Bruce said, landing on the top of a building

"What about that "Huntress" chick? I SWEAR she looks like Catwoman...except with nicer tits." the thug jeered

'Those fucking...!' Helena thought with hate.

"Yea. She's hot." The second nodded "But, I dunno, I think I prefer Batgirl. All that leather? She must be into kinky shot."

"You guys heard about that RedHood guy?" A third crook asked

"Wait...RedHood is back? I thought that guy died back at ACE Chemicals." the first thought

"Nah, that was a local nobody who was DRESSED as the Hood for a job. THIS Hood is WORSE." the third answered

'Red-Hood...Uncle Jason.' Helena thought

"... Joker was the RedHood." Bruce whispered to his children

'That's what happened?' Helena whispered in her mind

"He's apparently got a base at the edge of the 'city'." The first crook said

"That's one edge I'm staying AWAY from." the second commented

"Let's go." Bruce frowned

The three tried to get a more detailed location of Red-Hood's location: where, when and who.

And, while they could not find out his identity, they found out that he kidnapped the Joker and Harley and the location of his 'base'... a small flat

"Harley..." Helena saw with bated breath.

"Wait...it may be a trap." Bruce spoke.

Damian didn't answer... He charged in

"Dami WAIT!" Helena shout whispered

But she followed him as Damian crashed through the window of the small flat

"Nice entrance...do you do kids parties?" Joker coughed

Joker and Harley where tied to chairs set back to back

"Hang on, we're gonna get you outta here." Helena began to walk to Harley.

But they heard a gun cock, the two turning to see a new man standing there.

He was about 6 foot five, a tiny bit shorter than Bruce, wearing a grey Kevlar armoured suit with a red bat symbol on his chest and a red utility belt. On top of his suit was a brown leather jacket and on top of his head was a full head red helmet

"Well, well...look at who we have here..." he spoke

"Red Hood I presume?" Damian asked

"You got it kid." He nodded as Bruce entered through the other window

"Nice try Old Man." Red Hood spoke as he spun round and aimed for Batman's head.

"Jason." Bruce gasped, easily recognizing the voice "B... But..."

"He killed me?" Red Hood scoffed, pointing at Joker "Funny how life...or death works; isn't it?" Hood asked

Helena frowned and punched Joker, knocking him out "There... now we can talk properly." Helena said, taking her mask off

"...Good punch. What about her?" Hood asked pointing his gun at Harley.

"She's okay." Helena nodded, Damian and Bruce taking their masks off

"... Bruce Wayne?!" Harley gasped

"Later." Helena frowned

"Well, it looks like she'll be ratting you out to the Underworld now isn't it?" Hood commented

"Jason..." Bruce looked at him with intent

"Take the helmet off." Helena said

"Fine..." Hood answered and removed his helmet.

He revealed a young mid-twenty year old male face with black hair wearing a domino mask

"Quite the sight isn't it Bruce? Your greatest failure comes back to haunt you." Jason commented

"Jason... you were NEVER a failure." Bruce frowned "The failure... Was that I wasn't fast enough. That I didn't give you the help you needed when it would have mattered. The failure... was that **I** failed **you**."

"You... you don't get it." Jason laughed before he frowned, serious and sad "I'm not mad that you failed to save me. I'm not mad that you found a new Robin! I'm not MAD that you didn't try to bring me back to life! But... after what he did to me... WHY is he still alive?!" Jason was now deeply angry, pointing his gun at Joker's head "After EVERYTHING he's done! To everyone! To Barbra! To ME! If... if he killed you... I would have hunted him down and killed him with my bare hands!"

"Jason..." Helena muttered in shock

"Was it too hard to cross that line Bruce? Your antiquated Moral Code held you back?" Jason asked

"No." Bruce frowned before he said passionately "Because it would be too god damn easy. I purposefully kill once. I rationalize it. I make an excuse to ease the guilt. 'It was needed'. 'I saved so many more people'… And then I accidentally kill because of my weakened inhibitions. And then I make another excuse. And I do it again. And again. And again. Until I am even WORSE than those I once fought."

"Well...at least you've thought about it when I was gone." Jason answered "And who're you two?" he turned to Damian and Helena

"Damian Wayne, Talia's son, and I am Helena Wayne-Kyle, dad's daughter with Catwoman." Helena explained quickly

"Talia AND Selina Bruce? You've been busy." Jason quipped

"I'm from the future and Damian was from before you even became Robin." Helena countered

"Makes sense...you must've been sleeping with Selina when you were kids for her to be born." Jason gave a dry joke

Helena giggled and hugged Jason, shocking him "I missed you Uncle Jason."

"I-duh...UNCLE?!" Jason double-took

"Well... you're technically my brother since dad DID adopt all of the Robin's and Aunt Cass, but since you're all older than me 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' for you all better." She smiled

"...Great now I feel older." Jason deadpanned

"Err...can you untie me now please?" Harley asked

"Why?" Jason glared, gun to her head "I did this... to kill the two of you." He hissed

"Jason! She's switched sides!" Helena snapped

"... What?" He asked, thrown off guard

Bruce grabbed the guns from Jason's hands and threw them away.

Jason growled at Bruce and pulled Joker from his chair, pointing a knife at his throat

"Jason!" Bruce and Helena called out as she got Harley away.

"THIS is what it's all about." Jason spoke "Ending this piece of evil death-worshipping filth!"

"... I like this guy." Damian nodded

"Not now Dami." Helena snapped protecting Harley.

"Jason...Don't do this." Bruce tried to talk to him.

"Choose Bruce! Me or him!" Jason snapped

'Dad/father...' Helena and Damian thought in worry

"... Uncle Jason." Helena said

"This is between HIM and ME. DON'T interrupt!" Jason spoke maintaining his grip on Joker.

"Jason... Please...You don't understand. If you do this...you and Dad will never recover from this." She reasoned

"...You said you're from the future...prove it." Jason asked

"What do you mean?" Helena asked "You said yourself that Dad and Mum would have had to be kids to have me and have me the age I am."

"Just...tell me something only **I** would know!" Jason spoke

Helena blushed and looked down, grumbling something under her breath

"What was that?" Jason asked

"Starfire has rockin tits." She quoted something Jason once said, whispering it into his ear

"...Okay you're from the future." Jason nodded and released his tight grip on Joker to a normal grip.

"Uncle Jason...Don't..." Helena spoke

"Killing this monster... It could save hundreds of thousands of people!" Jason glared

"Let him go Jason." Bruce spoke "It's not worth it."

Jason growled... and stabbed Joker's arm "There. That arm's useless now but he won't die." He hissed, pulling the knife out

"AHHHHHH!" Joker screamed awake in pain which Jason punched him out again.

"Let's go." Jason glared

"Let's go...Son." Bruce smiled putting his mask back on.

Jason carefully put his helmet back on

"Think he'll calm down?" Harley asked Helena as she and her brother put their masks on.

"Of course." Helena smiled

"I don't think I can walk well." Harley sighed feeling pathetic.

"It's fine." Helena smiled, picking Harley up

"I got you. We'll get you somewhere safe." Helena reassured her.

"That's good." Harley smiled

"I'll take you back to Ivy. You'll be safe there." Helena whispered

"Thank you." Harley frowned

"I'm gonna head off. I'll be back soon." Helena told Bruce

"Don't be too late." Bruce responded kindly

"I'll find mother and Catwoman." Damian nodded

"Stay safe Dami." Helena smiled

"Don't...call me that." Damian snapped lightly then regained his composure.

"I'm the big sibling this time. I can do it." She grinned

"A..." Damian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She has a point." Bruce shrugged

"Who are you and what've you done with Batman?" Hood asked not believing this was the same Bruce.

"... Huntress has been a good influence on me." Bruce said

"Barbra has a folder of jokes he's made since I arrived." Helena grinned

"Shut the front door." Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"It's true." Helena and Bruce answered

"... Fuck my donkey." He muttered

"Language!" Bruce, Helena AND Harley snapped lightly indicating Damian.

"What?" Damian asked "I've heard MUCH worse."

"It's the principle of the thing...We've got to go. Bye Uncle Jason. Bye dad." Helena said still carrying Harley.

Damian shrugged before he took off by himself

"Those two always like that Old Man?" Jason asked

"Just as of today Jason." Bruce answered

"Oh great. So... now what?" Jason asked

"Now...we do what we can do. Help Gotham." Batman answered

Jason nodded, following Bruce as they left Arkham City

*with Harley and Helena*

"Thank you for doing this Helena." Harley smiled holding tight to Helena

"I'd do almost ANYTHING for you and Pamela." Helena smiled

As the two arrived at Ivy's location they were welcomed by large soft vines that escorted them down into the lair.

"Pam! We're here!" Helena called as she entered the room Ivy was in

"Oh, I'm glad you two are okay." Ivy went in and hugged the two

"Oh Red." Harley smiled, hugging Ivy back but the bomb collar was still around her neck

"Harley..." Ivy smiled but felt the collar on Harley's neck "W-What's that?"

"What? Oh fuck...the bomb." Helena noticed the bomb.

She pulled out her blade and began to jab it into the lock

"H-Helena!" Harley was worried

"Stay still." Helena told her as she broke the lock and threw it out of the window. "There, no more bomb." she smiled

Harley felt tears bubble in her eyes, her black painted lips in a wide smile

"It's been a while since we've been here...so..." Helena teased

"So?" Ivy smiled

"So...Let's get comfy." Helena smiled

One the other side of Helena's radio Barbara turned the sound off but kept the tracker on. 'Not listening!' She thought

And back with Helena and her lovers.

Helena, Harley and Ivy where all resting on a giant petal as a bed, taking turns kissing each other

"I've missed this." Harley smiled tearing up; being free from Joker, knowing that she was loved and protected was overwhelming; she had to have this

"I have to." Ivy nodded

Helena saw Ivy's plants and smiled "Mommy's missed her babies..."

Helena smiled, the vines wrapping around their bodies

"Ch-Cheeky Red..." Harley panted as she felt the vines approach her pussy

Well, first, it pulled off her leather pants and revealed her black thong

"Hmm...Looks like our babies missed their mommies..." Ivy teased stroking Harley's breast.

"Yes they did." Helena smiled, rubbing the vines

"Getting like me...aren't you?" Ivy teased

"Only a little." Helena scrunched up her nose cutely.

She then kissed Ivy's ruby red lips

As they embraced Harley felt the vines envelop around her legs and teased her pussy. "C-Can I...Get in...On that?" She panted

"Hhmmmm." the two moaned, breaking the kiss

"You or me?" Ivy asked

"You." Helena answered with a puckish wink

Ivy nodded, smiling, and pulled Harley into a kiss

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Harley moaned with pleasure as she felt Ivy's fingers rub her breast and her pussy teased by the vines.

Helena kissed over both of their toned stomachs, the vine pulling Harley's thong down to her ankles

"K-Kiss me...THERE..." Harley moaned feeling erotic and happy.

"Where?"

"M-My pussy..." Harley moaned happily as she kissed Ivy.

"Isn't that what's the baby's for?" Helena smiled

"P-Please...for me?" Harley moaned

"Okay." Helena nodded, smiling

As Helena's lips met Harley's moist pink pussy she saw one of their "babies" enter their momma's begging snatch and thrust gently as Helena's tongue work alongside it.

Helena began to kiss and lick Harley's clit while the vine thrust in and out of her pussy

"H-Helena!" Harley moaned normally and without that exaggerated Brooklyn accent.

Her natural voice.

"Your voice...it's beautiful." Helena smiled

Harley blushed, but kept moaning

"Ah! B-Babies..." Helena moaned happily as she felt her clit and pussy being teased by the vines

Ivy undid Helena's armour, peeling it off her body, and her green fingers and red lips glided across Helena's back as the black haired girl was teased

"Y-You know...We REALLY got to pick better places for this..." Helena moaned

"But how is a bedroom any FUN compared to the kinky places WE do it in?" Ivy smirked

"Got me there." Helena answered and kissed Ivy's luscious red lips.

Ivy kissed back, sliding a finger into Helena's ass as a vine went into Harley's ass

"T-Two?" Harley moaned feeling their babies teasing her thrusting gently

"Y-You're REALLY backed up Ivy..." Helena laughed

"Can you blame me?" Ivy grinned, adding a second finger to Helena's ass

"HNN! R-Really? I-I'm gonna retaliate!" Helena answered pushing her fingers into Ivy's pussy.

Ivy moaned happily, putting a third into Helena's ass while the vines continued to ravish Harley

'I-Ivy...' Harley and Helena moaned as Harley groped Ivy's breasts and nuzzled her neck, while Helena continued to tease Ivy's lower region and kiss her tenderly.

'I don't think I can handle more fingers.' Helena thought

"C-Can't handle it...? Give up Little Siren?" Ivy smiled lustfully

"Never!"

Helena resisted the pleasure and continued her pleasurable assault on Ivy.

She added a second finger, but Ivy was clearly more experience with pleasure easily took it and threatened to add a fourth finger into Helena's ass

'N-No! I-I won't break!' Helena thought as she upped the ante.

And so, Ivy slid the fourth finger into her ass

"OH FUCK!" Helena moaned as she felt the four digits in her ass.

"Give up Little Siren?" Ivy teased

"Y... Yes! Yes I give up!" She moaned

"Good girl..." Ivy smiled as she pulled her fingers out from her lover's ass.

Helena moaned loudly, cumming, and collapsed

"G-Good grief..." Harley moaned as her ass and pussy was teased by the vines

Well... fucked by the tentacles really

"You know...mommy misses her babies." Ivy smiled to her vine babies.

"Yes... I did!" Helena moaned

"Show mommy how much." Ivy stroked the vines and felt one of them slink up her legs.

Helena screamed, kissing Harley as vines violated and pleasured her body

"C-Can we stay here...f-forever?" Helena moaned

"Aww, but don't you need to go home?" Ivy teased

"I can make THIS PLACE home..." Helena answered

Ivy smiled and kissed her

"What about me?" Harley pouted, feeling left out

"Come here." Ivy kissed her tenderly and felt Helena's hand teasing her pussy.

"This is only our second time." Ivy smiled "And yet it feels like we have done it a million times."

"M-maybe...because...we were...Made for each other..." Helena answered

"Totally!" Harley nodded, before she screamed as she came

"H-Harley..." Helena moaned happily and she came as well.

The three lay on the floor together happily from their combined ecstasy. It was pure bliss and quiet...well...

"Hey what's this?" a goon outside asked before an explosion went off. "I'm...okay..."

*in another part of Arkham City*

"I wonder what this is for?" a goon asked

*With Talia and Selina*

"Well... that's them done." Selina shrugged, Penguin and Two-Face tied up in front of them

"You...BLOODY HARLOTS! Just wait until my boys get their hands on you!" Penguin threatened the two before having Talia's blade at his throat

"Say that again..." Talia dared him.

Oswald gulped, shutting his mouth

"Finally someone who'll shut you up." Two-Face quipped

"Oh, you need to be quiet to Harv." Selina purred

"Or what?" Harvey asked

Selina grinned and cracked her whip

"Shutting up." Harvey answered

"Good." Selena nodded

"Now...where's Joker?" Talia asked

*With Batman and Hood*

Bruce and Jason arrived at the BatCave

"Jason...Jason what's going on?" Bruce turned to see Jason aghast seeing the cave again

"It...hasn't changed...not one bit..." Jason looked around

"Not... It hasn't." Bruce smiled sadly. "Well... It did slightly." He said, turning to see Jason's old Robin uniform in its case

Jason pressed his hand against the glass case containing his old costume "Hard to believe...THAT was ME." He commented

"Yea. You WHERE small." Bruce laughed. The two turned when they heard clanging, seeing a shocked Alfred standing there

"M-Master Bruce...A-Am I...imagining this or am I seeing Master Todd?" Alfred asked

"Yo Alf." Jason joked, smiling

"You aren't imagining it Alfred. It's really Jason." Bruce explained calmly bringing a chair to his good friends and butler so he could sit down instead of fall.

"Don't worry Alfred; I won't be TOO much trouble this time." Jason answered

"I hope so." Alfred chuckled

"Hey Bruce, Helena. Everything go well?" Dick asked as he and Tim walked down, both in full costume minus their masks

"Dick...THAT isn't Helena..." Tim rubbed his eyes looking at Jason.

"Who's he?" Jason asked pointing to Tim

"Tim Drake. The third Robin... your adopted little brother." Bruce explained "You seemed to know about him when we faced off."

"Oh yeah...How's it going "Squirt"..." Jason teased "Hi Night-Bat." Jason joke insulted Dick.

"Jason." Dick muttered before he hugged his adoptive brother. He was off world when the Joker kidnapped him, on an adventure with the Titans. He has felt guilty because, if he was on Earth he could have saved him

"Ha, ha..." Jason chuckled lightly 'Never expected this...' Jason thought 'Kind weird though.'

"DON'T go upstairs." Tim warned "And it is nice to meet you Jason."

"Nice to meet you...WHY can't I go upstairs?" Jason asked

"It's not that you CAN'T just that you SHOULDN'T." Tim corrected

"...Okay. Now I REALLY want to go up." Jason smiled

"Jason NO!" Dick and Tim pushed him down causing the three to tumble down the stairs.

"Boys!" Alfred called out

Jason chuckled knowing that he was joking and he never had this level of silliness in his life.

But Bruce walked upstairs, frowning as he wanted to see what was going on in his own home... and froze in shock

Cassandra was laying on the sofa in full costume, except her mask which was thrown away. Laying on top of her was a white girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a purple... I mean eggplant... full body costume with knee length black leather boots, black shoulder length leather gloves, a thin black belt with a silver buckle and a strap coming off the belt and over her left shoulder, she also had a second silver belt around her left thigh and she had a long eggplant coloured cape that would normally reach the floor and she would normally wear a full head covering black mask that covered 100% of her face but there where white slits for her eyes, but that mask was on the floor alongside Cassandra's. The two were lying on the sofa, Steph on top of Cassandra with the Batgirl's long legs wrapped around Spoiler's waist as well as the Asian's lips meeting the Caucasians with love

"...Hello." Cass spoke softly

"Hi..." Steph added

The two looked at Bruce in shock as they broke the kiss, Steph blushing up a storm and looking nervous while Cass had her normal blank expression

"Enjoying yourselves?" He asked casually maintaining a stare

"Yes." Cass deadpanned, making Steph blush brighter

"...Take it to the bedroom please." Bruce answered nonchalantly

"Y... Yes sir." Steph blushed, grabbing Cass's hand and dragging her away

Bruce sighed and shook his head lightly 'Kids...'

"Wow..." Jason muttered: he, Dick and Tim right behind Bruce

"Get your fill of that?" Bruce sighed turning to see his sons.

But, yea, they were completely frozen and drooling a bit

"I know that look all too well." Bruce sighed

*with Damian*

'I wonder what those "brothers" of mine are up too?' Damian thought as he flew through Gotham looking for Selina and Talia.

'Brothers... a sister...' he thought, his mind wandering as he smiled

'That has a good ring to it.' he thought and saw a group of rioters gaining speed on some political prisoners.

"... Time to get to work." he said, putting his mask back on

"You think you're so big do ya? Well here...You AIN'T the boss!" a thug spoke cracking his knuckles

"HEY!" Damian roared as he jumped down, landing behind them "Back off."

"Who the hell's this?" a thug asked

"Some sorta Mini-Bat." another spoke

"They're getting younger! Smash him!" the main thug shouted

But a small dagger stabbed into the man's knee

"ARGH! I'll never adventure again!" the thug shouted gripping his knee

"Huh?" All thugs and Damian wondered

"Never mind...Get that kid!" the leader shouted

Damian unsheathed his katana, getting into a ready stance

As the thugs attacked towards Damian he used the back of the blade as not to kill his enemies and keep to his father's code.

The two thugs crumbled to the ground, exhausted

"Get lost." Damian spoke darkly to the thug leader pointing his katana at his neck.

"GAHHHHHHH!" he yelled, running away

With a flourish of swordsmanship Damian sheathed his katana into his scabbard and took to the rooftops again hoping to find Selina and Talia.

But he was hit in the back of the head by a crowbar, falling unconscious

"Little birds and bats...shouldn't fly close to objects..." a sickly voice spoke dragging Damian's unconscious body away.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

"I can't believe we're ACTUALLY working together Selina." Talia spoke to her Beloved's lover.

"What do you mean?" Selina hissed lightly as the two jumped across rooftops

"I'm just saying...it's good that we're working together and it's going well. It's good practice for our future." Talia answered

"Future?"

"We both have children with Bruce. And...I must admit: I admire you, you're driven." Talia answered "You and I will be great parents with Bruce."

"... Are you flirting with me?" Selina asked in surprise

"Well...if you think of it a flirting." Talia teased "It's honest logic."

Selina frowned... Only for several explosions to go off at the steel mill

"Joker's old hideout? Work is never done is it?" Talia sighed

"True." Selina nodded, the two running off and signalling Bruce

"Think he'll pick up?" Selina asked

"Of course he will. He is our Beloved." Talia nodded

"Explosions. Steel Mill." Talia said simply

"I'll be right there." Batman answered

"Thank you Beloved." she nodded, hanging up

"I wonder who's stupid enough to blow up the steel mill?" Selina asked

"I think someone wants our attention." Talia frowned

"That's ONE way to get it." Selina added as they soon arrived and the sound of the Batmobile roared to a stop.

Bruce got out of the BatMobile in full uniform, adjusting it

"VERY sharp Bats..." Selina purred

"Let's do this." Bruce said seriously

"Let's go Beloved." Talia answered

Bruce nodded, the three running inside

As the three entered the destroyed mill they saw the piles of rubble and destroyed machines. "Damn...what kind of explosive was used here? Thermite?" Selina asked seriously

"Yes." Bruce nodded with Detective Mode on "However, it has been altered. Making the explosion less damaging yet brighter like a sun."

"Anyone in the rubble?" Talia asked

"None." Batman said "But there are two people somewhere deeper in here."

"Then we better get down there." Selina nodded

Bruce nodded and took off running

As Bruce travelled down to find the two figures he saw one of them in one static spot.

"What?" He frowned

He saw the second figure moving freely...and he had something in his hands.

"No!" Bruce gasped, running

*On the other side of the Detective Vision*

"You...Hee-hee...You're a tough little bird...aren't you?" Joker gave a REALLY bloody grin spitting out blood

He raised the crowbar... Only for the door to be kicked in

"JOKER!" Batman roared as the door splintered under the weight of his kick.

"Ah! Batsy!" Joker laughed "It is so good to see you again so soon!"

"F-Father..." a voice croaked

"Damian!" Talia gasped

"You sick fuck." Selina hissed... Ironic since 'Catwoman' and she wasn't trying to be Clever

"What? Bat's had no problem when Hoodie got beaten to a pulp and then blown up!" Joker laughed

"I'll break you Joker!" Batman's fists clenched.

"Oh-ho Bat's, a bit testy?" Joker laughed

"Let. My. Son. GO!" Bruce stared him down

"... Nah! He needs to pay for what his big siblings did!" Joker grinned, laughing

"No more games Joker." Batman stood forward, his boots sounding louder with each step he took.

Joker grinned, holding the crowbar to Damian's face

"Ah, ah...Batsy...I'M holding the cards here...One more step and your little bird needs a REALLY good dentist." Joker threatened

But he gasped as a pain filled his chest, looking down he saw a knife sticking out of his chest. A knife that pierced his heart and lung slightly so he died slowly, painfully and with little strength

"Ack...H-How...?" Joker said grasping at the knife.

"No one threatens my son." Talia glared, an hand out stretched

Joker coughed and carried on his smile "G-got me in the end Bats...albeit...MRS Bats..."

"... I didn't kill you." Bruce frowned "But I won't save you." He then reached up and grasped his cowl

"No! No! You will NOT ruin this for me!" Joker snapped weakly, Bruce pulling his mask off "NOOOOO!" Joker screamed before his life faded away. Not looking at his arch enamy, not staring and laughing at the dark legend he saw himself as the Mirror of. But with his green eyes locked at the face of his opposite... As just a man. A sane, happy... SMILING... NORMAL MAN! Joker lost as the life faded away. He truly lost

The Batman had won

"It's over." Selina sighed

"Damian!" Talia called, running to Damian's side

"Mother..." Damian moaned as she undone his bonds.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"He just bruised me...I'm fine..." Damian gave a quivering smile trying to mask his pain.

Talia hugged her son close, holding back tears

"Showing some balls Bruce." Selina smiled as he lifted Damian up from the chair.

"Come on. We're going home." Bruce spoke "ALL of us." He emphasised, tapping his belt and throwing a small tracker on Joker's body so the GCPD would come and pick it up

'Night...night...' Damian thought as he fell unconscious

*timeskip*

Damian was escorted to hospital where Talia and Bruce went with him. "He'll be alright; he's our son." Bruce smiled at Talia to reassure her.

Bruce was now dressed in a suit and tie, his hand in Talia's shoulder

"I know...I still can't believe that you did that." Talia whispered to Bruce.

"Did what?"

"Back with Jack White." Talia answered trying to answer as quietly as possible while trying to be as vague as possible.

"I didn't do anything." He said bitterly

"I know...but you stuck to your code. You're a great person...and you'll be a great father." Talia responded

"He is." A voice said, the two turning to see Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass and Helena walking towards them in civvies alongside Selina and Stephanie

"How is he?" Helena asked

"Stable." Bruce said

"... The bastard." Jason growled "He nearly did it again!"

"But he didn't succeed. And he's gone now and won't come back." Helena reassured her Uncle.

"He better not." Jason sighed

'He won't He's not there from my time.' Helena thought.

"Hey...where's Cass?" Tim asked, looking around. Everyone did the same and notice that the Batgirl wasn't there anymore

'I hope she isn't up to anything.' Selina thought

Everyone looked into Damian's room to see the girl sat next to his bed, reading a simple picture book to his unconscious body and clearly having trouble with the simple words but trying her best

The smiled and almost cooed seeing the adorable sight.

"Don't tease her." Steph said with a pout

"We weren't. We're just thinking it's cute seeing this." Dick answered

"... What's her deal?" Jason asked

"Cass was raised to be a living weapon, her father barley even spoke and trained her to fight and kill since she was born. So she spoke through the 'language of the body'." Tim explained "But when she finally DID kill someone she saw his body language and understood better than anyone else. And was horrified."

"She then ran away, took on the symbol of the bat and I caught wind of her." Bruce continued "And adopted her. Barbra and Stephanie helped teach her to read and talk. Which is not at a very high level."

"And was VERY hard." Steph added

"Still...it's nice seeing her try and comfort Damian." Tim praised her.

"You're part of it now Mum, you got to get used to it." Helena teased.

"I can still ground you young lady." Selina stared her down with a raised eyebrow.

Helena hugged her happily, she had missed her mother VERY much so even the threats of grounding were happy memories.

Selina was surprised, but returned the hug with a smile

'So. Much. Cuteness...Blech.' Jason thought then deadpanned "I'm heading to the cafeteria, anyone want anything?"

"Coke." Tim asked

"No. You drink too much caffeine already." Bruce frowned

"Awww!" Tim groaned

"Addict." Dick joked

"I could stop whenever I wanted!" Tim denied

"I'll get you diet." Jason sighed "Anyone else?"

"Lemonade." Helena asked

Everyone gave their orders and Jason left, Damian sleeping peacefully as Cass continued to read to him with a lot of effort

"Think he'll let Cass read to him again?" Steph teased

"If he was awake he'd be trying to get her to leave." Talia smiled

"This way he can't tell her that." Helena giggled; she had never seen her uncle like this before.

"And he's a bit high on anaesthetic." Bruce chuckled

"Well, we can wait. Just until he wakes up." Tim sighed

"Yea." Dick nodded

*Time Skip*

Helena smiled as she sat at the dinner table as Alfred set the tables

"Thank you for helping Ms Helena. How is Master Damian?" Alfred asked

"He's fine Grandpa." She nodded "He should be here all healthy next week."

"Excellent. I've prepared Master Damian's room perfectly for his return." Alfred smiled

"You don't even know what he likes." Helena giggled "And you haven't even MET him yet."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be like Master Bruce. And he'll be more than welcome here." Alfred smiled

"That's why you're awesome." She smiled

Alfred chuckled and heard Bruce and the family coming down to dinner.

"Morning." Helena smiled

"Yawn...Morning Helena." Dick and Tim yawned

"Morning kid." Selina smiled rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Helena." Bruce smiled

"Where's Uncle Jason?" Helena asked

"Still asleep. I doubt he's felt a soft bed in a long time." Dick answered

"I am glad Master Todd has returned." Alfred nodded

"Life's going to be different from now on; isn't it?" Tim asked

"Not much." Helena smiled

"Good morning Mr Pennyworth." Talia came down wearing a green full length bed-robe.

"Ms Talia." Alfred nodded, putting her breakfast in front of her

"Talia." Bruce smiled

"Morning Beloved." Talia smiled as she saddled up to Bruce like Selina did.

Selina frowned a bit, not use to sharing Bruce's attention

"Drinks anyone?" Alfred asked kindly

He was given a collection of morning drinks making him nod while a knock came to the door

"Who could that be?" Alfred wondered

"I'll get it." Helena said, going over to the door. Opening it she saw a girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes behind a set of glasses in a wheelchair, the girl wearing a grey shirt and black yoga pants and black flats

"Hi, I hope I'm not late for breakfast." the girl in the wheelchair smiled

"Barbara!" Helena smiled

"Hi Helena." Barbara smiled

"Come on in." Helena smiled, getting out of the way "Need any help?"

"Thank you Helena, but I'm okay. " Barbara asked kindly.

Barbara rolled in and saw the Bat-Family sitting down for breakfast.

"Morning everyone." She waved

"Hey Barb." The politely smiled

"Good morning Ms Gordon. Cup of coffee?" Alfred asked kindly.

"Please." She nodded

"Hey Barb." Dick said a bit awkwardly

"Dick." She nodded simply "Thank you Alfred."

"Would you like any breakfast Ms Gordon?" Alfred asked kindly.

"I had some more in my way here but I never say no to your cookies Alfred." She smiled

"Of course Ms Gordon. Anyone else want some cookies?" Alfred asked

Almost everyone's hands instantly shot up, although some where slower than others

"I'll get the oven on." Alfred smiled and head some sluggish heavy steps "Ah, Master Todd awakens."

"Mor... Beraning." Jason mumbled with a moan as he arrived

"Morning Jason." Helena smiled

"Hi." He yawned, sitting down

"He needs his coffee." Helena giggled

"Espresso..." Jason grumbled his eyes half open and VERY messy bed hair. "Hi Barb..." he casually waved to Barbara.

"... It's good to see you again Jason." Barbra said, holding back tears

"Hmm..." Jason shrugged off his sleepiness and hugged her "It's good to see you too Barb."

She smiled, hugging him back... When two woman no one expected walked in wearing just overly large loose shirts

"Err...are we walking in on something?" the first girl asked

"... Ivy?! Quinn?!" Tim yelled in shock and panic

"You're here!" Helena hugged the two.

"You BROUGHT us here last night Siren." Pamela chuckled "Or did you drink too much last night, forgot, and didn't see us in your bed this morning?"

"...Oh..." Helena blushed

"... What?!" Tim gasped/yelled

"It's gonna be one of THOSE kinds of mornings isn't it?" Harley deadpanned

"BAD GUYS! IN THE HOME!" Tim yelled in panic "IS NO ONE SEEING THIS?!"

"Is he on about me or them?" Jason asked trying to be funny.

"THEM!"

"We already KNOW about this Tim. Don't be such a drama king." Barbara sighed

"Why am I the only one shocked and panicking?!"

"Because they aren't bad anymore Tim." Helena defended her lovers.

"... What?" he muttered

"Urgh...it's too early for this...can we discuss it over cookies?" Ivy asked

"Cookies?!" Jason said, snapping awake "Alfred made cookies?"

"MAKING." Helena answered 'Man Jason must have a MAJOR sweet tooth. Although...Grandpa Alfred DOES make the best cookies.' She thought drooling a little.

"Siren, you're drooling." Ivy pointed out

"Huh? Oh sorry." Helena wiped her mouth.

"COOKIES! NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM!" a voice from Dick's tablet spoke, it came from The Cookie Monster on YouTube.

"... Dick." Bruce frowned

"What? They were thinking it I just responded honestly." Dick answered

"You're a dick, Dick." Barbra frowned

"Be honest, come on." Dick responded then the smell of cookies wafted through the air taking their minds off of the video.

"COOKIES!" Helena and Jason called out

Well MOSTLY everyone.

"Now be careful, these ARE fresh out the oven." Alfred forewarned the family "Oh...It seems that Ms Helena's visitors are awake."

"SERIOUSLY?! You too Alf?!" Tim snapped

"Ms Isley. Ms Quinzel. Give me a few minutes and I shall have some extra cookies for you." He said politely

"Thank you Mr Alfred." Ivy responded in kind.

"Thanks Alf." Harley smiled hugging Helena

Helena chuckled, blushing

*Some time later*

"Hmm...These cookies are THE best!" Harley praised Alfred happily.

"I agree." Ivy nodded

"Man I've missed these..." Jason moaned happily biting into one of Alfred's chocolate raisin cookies.

"So good." Selina moaned softly

"Now I guess who gave Helena her sweet tooth." Bruce whispered to Talia

"Says the man who are five cookies at a once a few seconds and ago." Talia teased, patting his cheek

"You have him there." Selina commented

Bruce just did his Batman frown and nibble a cookie

"Wow... The Mighty Batman is whipped!" Steph gasped

"Don't push it Steph." Barbara whispered

"Why?" Steph asked in confusion

"Because I can hear you." Bruce answered simply.

"Meep!" Steph gasped

"Protect Steph." Cass frowned, grasping Steph's hand

The family looked and just blinked...except Jason who snuck another cookie.

"... What happened with them?" Helena asked

"I dunno." Jason shrugged and offered half a cookie to Helena.

"Thanks." Helena smiled, taking it

"They were making out yesterday." Tim pointed out

"... Way to go Cass! I knew you could do it!" Helena cheered, knowing about the Asian girl's feelings for the blonde

"Th-Thank you..." Cass blushed answering them

"Wow. She blushed." Steph laughed

"Hey, we're not judging." Dick reassured them

"She has NEVER blushed before!" Steph replied

"What a breakfast." Helena chuckled

"Yea." Dick laughed

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

"Come on Dami, you can do it." Helena smiled, the girl helping Damian walk towards the mansion

"I-I've got this...Thank you though..." Damian struggled forward to the mansion doors.

"Dami, I'm here for you." She smiled "Don't worry."

"Err...can you...can you get the door for me...please?" Damian asked softly as he didn't want to tarnish his "self-reliant, battle hardened" image.

"Sure." She smiled, opening the door for them

"Thank you Helena." Damian walked forward through the door and was welcomed by his family with a banner above their heads: Welcome Home Damian.

"Welcome home brother." She smiled

"Very good." Damian smiled as he was hugged by Talia.

"I'm glad you're up again Damian." Said mother smiled

"Thank you Mother." He nodded

"Come on, we've got cookies." Talia smiled

"I hope that isn't our new tagline." Damian deadpanned

"You'll want it to be once you've tasted Alfred's cookies." Dick laughed

"I doubt it." Damian deadpanned

"I just hope that Jason hasn't eaten them all." Tim spoke out loud.

*Inside the kitchen*

"NO Master Jason! These aren't all for you!" Alfred defended them with a spatula

"Alfred. Give me cookies." He hissed lightly

"No! I've already warned you once!" Alfred pointed his finger at him

"GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"Jason!" Helena and Bruce snapped seeing him aiming for the cookies.

"... Crap."

"Is that Alfred?" Damian asked to the butler of Wayne Manor.

"Hello young master." Alfred smiled offering a plate of cookies...smacking Jason's hand when he got too close.

"Ow!" Jason flinched

"Thank you Alfred." Damian bit into his cookie. "Hmm..." He hummed happily. "These... Are heaven." He moaned softly

"Told you." Tim smiled

"Come join the Bat Family. We have cookies." Jason smiled

"Jason... No. No. That... No." Dick groaned

"Shut up Drake." Damian hissed lightly

"Alright, enough." Bruce rolled his eyes.

The two looked away, sighing

*Time Skip*

Helena looked at her armour, tuning it up

"How's it going Little Siren?" Ivy asked sliding down to Helena's level.

"Good. Just making sure I'm all ready to go on the next patrol. My suit got beaten up by Arkham City." Helena smiled

"You know...if you alter it...it can be REALLY nice..." Ivy stroked down Helena's arms.

"Hmm?" Helena hummed, wanting to hear more of Ivy's idea

"Just exposing...a little...under your neck..." Ivy stroked down Helena's chest.

"Yea?" She smiled "And?"

"Maybe some...emphasizing...around THESE..." Ivy followed up rubbing Helena's breast in her hand.

"Oh... Anything else?" Helena moaned softly

"Oh...I'll think of something." Ivy smiled

"... Ahem." Bruce coughed as he was coming downstairs with Damian, his hand over his sons' eyes "That stuff is for your room."

"Sorry, dad." Helena apologised while slightly aroused. "Quick: upstairs."

Ivy smiled as she was dragged upstairs

'That girl.' Bruce rolled his eyes. 'She's like me and Selina... Oh god she's like me and Selina.'

"Father; are you okay?" Damian asked

Bruce was standing there with a horrified expression on his face

"Father?" Damian asked

Bruce shuddered in place and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. Had... A bit of a... Realisation." Bruce said

*With Selina and Talia*

"Quick, quick, quick!" Helena quietly yet quickly spoke going upstairs with Ivy.

"What do you think they're doing?" Talia asked drinking tea.

"Sexy time." Selina smirked

"She IS your daughter." Talia chuckled lightly

"Yes. Yes she is." Selina said proudly with a nod

"You know...besides your name...I really know nothing about you." Talia answered

"Same here." Selina responded

"We need to hang out." Selina said

"And where would you recommend?" Talia asked putting her drink down.

"Where do you want to go?" Selina countered

"How about...just out. Walk about Gotham, I don't think we'd want to do TOO much on our first day." Talia suggested.

"Don't you mean date?" Selina joked

"Well...only if you want to call it that." Talia teased.

"For future reference, I can be and like it rough. I have a while for a reason." Selina said casually, leaving to get changed

"Well, I better get used to it." Talia smiled

*With The Brothers*

"Royal Straight Flush." Dick called, the three playing poker

"You've. GOT. To be joking!" Jason slammed his cards on the table

"This is like an overused plot point!" Tim revealed his hand

"Meh. It's fuck." Dick shrugged

"Okay one more round." Jason asked in anger

"You're gonna lose Jason." Dick chuckled

"Nah-nah-no! Not this time." Jason spoke with determination

Tim narrowed his eyes as Dick shuffled the cards, his genius mind calculating

As Dick dealt out the cards Tim and Jason carefully picked up each one as it was being dealt.

Tim continued calculating before he nodded

"What's the ante?" Dick asked

"Whoever wins gets the last cookie...of the day" Jason spoke seriously.

"Loser cleans the BatCave. For a month." Tim said, upping the ante "Hit me."

"Okay." Jason smiled and punched Tim in the arm quickly but not hard.

"What? He said: Hit me." Jason responded then was punched in the arm respectively. "Ow!" he received a punch to his arm

"You asked." Dick shrugged as he showed his hand. Fairly good band with three 2's

"Damn...All I got is three Queens." Tim sighed revealing his hand

"... I lose." Jason said, showing a scattering of random cards

"Oh...DAMN...Sorry bro. But hey I lost too." Dick looked on the brighter side of things.

"I still have to clean the BatCave." Jason grumbled

"And I get the last cookie." Tim smirked "And I would have lost if I didn't ask for the extra card. But... It's not like I worked it out or anything."

"You... Counted the cards?" Dick said shocked

"...No..." Tim answered awkwardly...then took the last cookie while running from his foster brothers

"... He is too smart." Dick sighed

"Bruce taught him well..." Jason sighed looking longingly at the crumbs on the plate where the cookie once lay

"Yea. And I knew regret he did." Dick agreed and confessed

*With the Sirens*

Helena giggled as she and Ivy returned to their room, Harley sitting on their bed as she painted her nails

"Hmm?" Harley looked up and saw Ivy and Helena smiling

"Ready to pick up where we left off?" Ivy asked

"Of course." Helena giggled

"Oh...I wish I could join...but my nails..." Harley pouted.

"Did you use my nail polish?" Ivy asked, seeing Harley's red nails

"...No..." Harley answered slyly with her eyes darting around.

Ivy frowned, then clicked. Vines then grew around the bed, flowers sprouting next to Harley's hands and feet. The flowers unleashed pollen that fell on Harley's nails, drying them quickly

"Wow. Thanks Red." Harley thanked her lover then was pulled back by the pair and was assaulted by kisses.

Only for Harley to be pulled and held to the bed by vines

"Please don't hurt me." Harley mewed

"Oh we're not gonna hurt you." Ivy responded sitting above Harley

"We're just gonna get you. Really, REALLY bad." Helena added tracing down Harley's front.

"Time for payback." Ivy smiled "Want to help my little Siren?"

"Yes...Momma Ivy..." Helena spoke like a dominatrix

"Well Momma Helena, let's play." Ivy smirked

"Gulp." Harley looked up in both worry and hope.

The two walked towards her, cracking their fingers

"Please...No hurt Harley." Harley acted cutely.

"No, naughty girls are punished." Ivy replied

"Now...Where did we keep the "Toys"?" Helena looked through her stuff.

"T-Toys?" Harley asked

"Check the drawers."

"Oh...HERE they are." Helena pulled out a box labelled "Toys"

"Excellent." Ivy purred

"W-Which one are you gonna use?" Harley trembled.

The two girls hummed in thought

"What about...THIS?" Helena revealed a dildo.

"Do we have anything bigger?" Ivy smirked

"Hmm...there's THIS." Helena revealed a bigger dildo.

"Bigger?"

"If we go any bigger we'll be going into the realms of "tearing our pussies apart"." Helena answered

"Isn't she getting punished?"

"Hmm...true...Here we go!" Helena produced said dildo that seemed six inches wide and 14 inches in length that looked like a double-dildo.

"Perfect!"

"... Sorry?" Harley gulped

"Hush, little Harley...We're sorting out your punishment." Ivy shushed Harley who seemed to be sweating buckets at this point.

'Why so I never learn.' Harley thought

*with Barbara*

"Are you alright Ms Gordon?" Alfred asked in a fatherly fashion pouring a cup of tea.

"Yea. Just...Reminiscing." The red head nodded "And thank you."

"Reminiscing about what Ms Gordon? Or is it not my place?" Alfred asked kindly.

"... The old days." She sighed

The days you were Batgirl..." Alfred sighed in understanding.

"Yes." She nodded

"You're still a valued member of this family Ms Gordon. Master Bruce and Master Dick wouldn't be the same without you." Alfred reassured her.

"I know." she nodded "Doesn't mean I can't hate it."

"Can't hate what?" Dick asked wiping his sweat away from his forehead

"Nothing." She frowned

"You sure?" Dick noticed Barbara's body and facial language and it peaked his interest, he had to know.

"Yes Mr Green Speedo And Bare Legs When He Was 12." Barbara teased

Dick immediately blushed at that. "Okay that was years ago. And YOU still have better legs than me." Dick pointed out

"Yet you're famous for your ass." Barbara chuckled

"I'm...going to do some dusting." Alfred quickly commented seeing where this was going.

"We broke up years ago Alfred." Barbara waved off "And he's engaged with Little Miss Space Princess."

"Hey, I think you and Kori will get on...given the chance." Dick sighed

"Excuse me." Alfred politely went off not to get caught between this personal fight

"I mean SERIOUSLY! You broke up with me before I lost my legs, I lose them and then you come back months later! I think you were coming back to me, I kiss you and instead of stopping me and explaining you go and fuck me!" Barbara said with a glare

Dick didn't respond immediately, he tried to think of a viable answer before responding.

"All I can do is apologise." He sighed

"I know. So I know nothing I say will make this better." He sighed "I hurt you terribly. And no matter WHAT I say it won't help you. I'll just hurt you more. So all I can do is apologise."

"...Well...at least you're honest Dick." Barbara sighed

"Thanks." He laughed

"But..." Barbara spoke slyly

"But...?" Dick asked

"You're still a dick, Dick." Barbara commented plainly, drinking her tea.

"Oh ha, ha." He frowned

*With Jason*

"That...dick..." Jason panted resting in the Bat-Computer's seat.

"He's talking to Barbara." Steph joked

"Yeah but still...he could've said something before ditching me." Jason sighed slumping down the chair.

"You'll ruin your back like that." Steph pointed out.

"Who are you anyway?" Jason asked "I'm a bit behind."

"Stephanie Brown, Spoiler. I was Robin at one time then Batgirl." Stephanie answered

"A GIRL Robin...Talk about breaking the mould Bruce..." Jason smiled "Then why are you this... Spoiler now?" He asked

"Yeah. I only took over as Batgirl when Cass was hurt." Steph answered

"And Robin when Tim was hurt?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm...Okay. Fair enough." Jason answered

"What're you doing here?" Steph asked

"Playing cards...then cleaning the cave...Dick left. Just having five here." Jason responded

"Ah." She nodded

"So...how long have you been part of the family?" Jason asked kindly.

"A few months after Tim joined." Steph replied "Cass joined shortly after you... Died."

"Yeah...still trying to forget that happened." Jason sighed.

"Yea... I kinda died to." Steph explained "Except I didn't. But I did. And I was pregnant. But I wasn't. It was this whole weird and confusing situation with Gotham's villains being manipulated and me being pulled out of time and... Yea."

"Oh my god...really? God damn, I'm sorry." Jason answered honestly "You know there was a time that...if anyone hurt Bruce...I would've broken the guy's spine for something like that."

"And you still would." Steph laughed

"Yeah I DEFINITELY would." Jason agreed.

Steph laughed a bit, patting his shoulder

"Todd. My last name was Todd. What's yours?" Jason smiled trying to make conversation.

"Brown." She nodded

"Steph Brown...as in...Arthur Brown? Cluemaster?" Jason asked

"Yea." She hissed "He's my dad. He tried to kill me. I became Spoiler to 'spoil' his stupid little games."

"Nice...to the "spoiling" part not the "he tried to kill you" part." Jason commented

"Yea, yea, I understand." Steph nodded "Did you ever notice that although Bruce is all dull and dark, everyone he is surrounded by is all jokey?"

"Well...seeing your parents get shot right in front of you when you're eight by a random mugger does that to you." Jason sighed "I guess the rest of us just...make it more cheery."

"Yea." Steph nodded "I guess."

"...Want to get a drink?" Jason asked pointing upstairs.

"Got a girlfriend." Steph smirked "Your sister as well."

"I...I...bu-wah...? No! No, I didn't mean like that! I meant...did you want a coffee or something! I didn't mean...you, me...Wha...?" Jason tried to explain but his brain wasn't fully processing this.

Steph tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing

"I...Never mind...You're screwing with me aren't ya?" Jason asked as Steph fell to the chair laughing.

"Y... Yea." She laughed

"Okay...okay you got me. But seriously do you want a drink?" Jason shook his head with a smile.

"Sure." She nodded

*With Selina and Talia*

The two girls are were walking through Gotham, carrying bags

"Do you get the feeling this has happened before?" Selina asked

"What do you mean?" Talia asked

"Like...someone similar has done this before with Bruce's credit cards?" Selina thought out loud

"Hmm...Possibly, Bruce DOES have quite a list." Talia answered

"True." Selina nodded

"Where to next?" Talia asked then felt her stomach rumble

"Lunch I'd say." Selina smiled

"I know a nice café nearby."

"Lead the way." Talia smiled

*With Tim*

"Bruce." Tim said, walking towards Bruce and Damian who were having a snack

"Yes?" Bruce turned and saw his foster son.

Tim's answer was to put the Robin 'R' symbol and his domino mask into the table "These belong to Damian." Tim said

"Really?" Damian asked

"Yeah, it's time for the mantle to be passed on." Tim smiled

"I'm still a Robin. Red Robin."

"... Oh come on Drake! How long did it take you to think that up, ten seconds?!" Damian groaned

"Shut up." Tim frowned

"Thank you Tim." Bruce nodded

"No problem." Tim sighed with a smile

"Hey, what's going on up here?" Jason asked coming up from the BatCave with Steph

"Just passing the torch to the fifth Robin." Tim smiled

"From you to Damian?" Jason asked

"Yes, any problem with that...Hood?" Tim asked

"Of course not." Jason shrugged

"Can't say fairer than that." Steph commented.

"Thanks FatGirl." Damian scoffed mockingly

"FAT-girl?" Steph glared

"Better run squirrel." Tim backed up in worry

"A Demon never runs!" He said passionately

"You will from ME!" Steph's eyes bade for blood

"... Meep." Damian muttered, before he ran away

"GET BACK HERE NEW-ROBIN!" Steph raced after him like a hound after a fox.

"TRY AND CATCH ME FAT-GIRL!" He yelled back

"They... Seem to get along." Tim sweat dropped

"Remind me NEVER to tease Steph." Jason spoke

"Never call fat." Cassandra corrected as she entered just wearing a sports bra, tight shorts and sneakers. She was drying sweat off her scarred toned body her short hair tied back

"Jeez! What've you been teaching her Bruce?" Jason was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Cassandra.

"Everything." Bruce grinned

"No stones unturned." Tim chuckled edging towards the door.

"Ah, no you don't Drake!" Jason pointed at his brother

"Bye!" Tim ran off with Jason pursuing him

"... Boys are weird." Cass said unblinking, sitting down and having a drink

"Yes...Yes they are." Bruce sighed thinking of his family returning to normality...well as normal as you can get being Batman.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
